I Will Walk Through The Fire
by TK2
Summary: Buffy's parents are planning on getting a divore, however, that's the least of Buffy's problems. AU Completed


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARATERS AT ALL WITH THE EXCEPTION OF NICOLETTE AND ANY OTHER NAME I USE NOT DIRECTLY LINKED TO BUFFY OR ANGEL.

RATING: PG-15

FEEDBACK: I NEED IT LIKE HUMANS NEED MONEY TO SHOP.

E-MAIL: MOONLIGHT_12US@YAHOO.COM

SUMMARY: ANGEL IS BACK FROM ART SCHOOL, AND THINGS HAPPEN FOR HIM AND BUFFY UNTIL HER PARENTS 

DECIDE TO GET A DIVORCE. 

COUPLES: B/A, X/C, W/O, S/?, D/AN,

DISTRABUTIONS: WANT IT, TAKE IT, JUST LET ME KNOWHERE                IT IS GOING.

TITLE: I WILL WALK THROUGH THE FIRE (ALTERNATE REALITY)

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy Summers hummed as she walked to school Monday morning.  Things had been going great for her this week.  Remarkably she had been passing all her classes, with the help of her best friend Willow Rosenburg, of course, and the best part she was expecting her friend Angelus Harris to come home this week from Colorado where he had been studying for the past two years.  

                Buffy and Angelus had been friends since they started Middle School together, and he had stood up for her when a bully tried making her dance with him.  He was the nicest boy, besides her brother Spike that she had ever met.  

                They did everything together up until two years ago when Angelus got a grant to go study at the Art Institution in Colorado.  Buffy was really sad to see him go, but he did call her and write over the past two years.  And, finally he was coming home to stay.  

                When Angelus had called her last night and told her she had been ecstatic.  He had completed two years at the Art Institution and wanted to do his Junior and Senior year of high school at Hemery with Buffy and their friends. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy," Buffy's red headed best friend called to her as Buffy walked up to her friends. 

                "Hey guys, have you seen him yet?" Buffy wanted to know excitedly. 

                "Calm down little sister of mine," Spike Summers, the only Senior among the group, said from his spot under the shaded tree," Angelus will be here soon enough," he pointed out to hit little sister of a year. 

                "Speaking of Angelus, who is the yummy guy over there?" Cordelia asked from her perch on her boyfriend Doyle's lap. 

                "Who?" Buffy asked looking in the direction Cordelia was pointing. 

                "That my friends would be my twin brother," Xander Harris answered causing everyone to look again at the guy who just turned around. 

                "Oh my goodness, Angelus," Buffy said as she looked at the tall stranger with the chocolate to die for eyes coming towards the group. 

                Angel smiled when he reached the group of his friends, who he was glad to see again," Hey, guys, how are you?" he asked sitting down beside his brother. "Where's Buffy?" he asked looking around the group, but stopping when his eyes landed on the blond in front of him. 

                "That would be me," Buffy said happily.  " I haven't changed that much," she pointed out as she sat down beside Angelus. 

                "Just kidding, Summers," Angelus said grabbing Buffy into a hug.  "I've missed you," he told her causing her to grin. 

                "I've missed you too," Buffy replied. 

                "I miss you too," Spike mocked earning him a hit on the shoulders by his little golden blond sister.  "Ow, hey now."

                "Don't hey now me," Buffy threatened. "I'll kick your butt, and you know I can," she pointed out. 

                "Can our Buffy fight now?" Angelus asked.

                "You bet I can.  I am now a black belt in the art of karate," she answered causing her friends to laugh at her.  "What I am," she insisted. 

                "We know, we know," Xander said.  "You proved that to us when you kicked Ford's butt the other day when he grabbed yours," he stated. 

                "Hey, guys," an older voice said causing the group to look up. 

                "Hello, Professor Finn," Cordelia said politely.  " How are you today?" she asked the new twenty-seven Algebra teacher. 

                "I am doing well, Miss Chase," he replied kindly.  " However, the bell just rang and if you guys don't hurry you are going to be late for your first class," he pointed out.  

                "We're going," Xander said.  " Hey, bro, what's your first class?" he asked Angelus. 

                "I have Chemistry," Angelus answered looking at his schule.

                "Oh, well Buffy has that too," Willow said nudging Buffy. 

                "That's good, Buffy, can show me what I miss then," Angelus said looking at the beautiful girl who turned out to be his best friend.  

                "Yeah, right this way," Buffy said taking Angelus arm and lead him to the Chemistry lab. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Is he always this boring?" Angelus whispered to Buffy during the chemistry lecture. 

                "Oh, yeah, and he gets even more boring," Buffy answered from her place beside Angelus.  "So did you get back early the morning or late last night?" she whispered. 

                "Late last night," Angelus answered.  "Dad wanted me to stay home, but I wanted to come see you guys.  I mean I the last time I saw the gang was Thanksgiving a year ago, and then I saw you for Christmas last year, but I still missed you guys," he explained. 

                "We have missed you too, Angelus," Buffy said sincerely.  "I mean I loved going to Colorado and seeing you, but having you home is so much better," she commented. 

                "How's your mother and sisters doing?" he asked. " I mean I all ready know how your brother is doing."

                Angelus had always loved Buffy's mother, who had been a second mother to him since his own died in a car crash when he was in eight grade.  Buffy's little sisters Dawn and Nicolette, who both where in the sixth grade now had become like his little sisters as well. Spike had been like a big brother to Angelus when Angelus really needed one.

                "They're doing fine," Buffy answered.  " Nikki and Dawnie are doing well in school.  Dawnie just made the cheerleading squad and Nikki made the dance team so they're happy about that.  Mom is doing okay.  She and Dad are having a few disagreements, but I'm hoping that will pass," Buffy explained. 

                Angelus smiled at her," I'm sure it will," he assured her.  

                She was amazing to look at.  She had grown into this beautiful young woman with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.  All Angelus wanted to do at the moment was protect his friend and never let anyone hurt her. 

                "Mr.Harris, and Miss Summers are you paying attention?" the teacher Mr. Nelson asked causing Buffy and Angelus  to turn around and look at him.

                "Yeah," Buffy lied looking at her notebook with an empty page. 

                "Then perhaps you can tell me what the chemical formula for water is?" Mr. Nelson challenged.  To him this Buffy Summers never was a very smart girl. 

                "It's H2O," Buffy responded to the teacher's question.  

                "What's an ion," Mr. Nelson asked. 

                "They have positive and negative charges," Buffy answered again curious to why the teacher was asking such easy questions.  " However, if you want me to really come up and solve that problem on the board that you have been going on about for days then I would be happy to do that," she said suddenly causing the hold class and the teacher to look at her in shock. 

                "Miss Summers, I did not ask anything about this problem, but if you think you can do it them by all means come up here," Mr. Nelson said indicating the marker boarder with the long balance equation on it. 

                Buffy smiled at Angelus, who was smirking at the teacher.  The smirk turned into a full fledged grin when Buffy had completed the problem.  She  had done correctly and had even done it in a shorter way then the teacher had been teaching the class. After getting a surprised good job from her teacher Buffy sat down beside Angelus again. 

                "Way to go," Angelus commented as the bell to end first period rang. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angelus Harris?  Is that you?" A black haired petite girl asked as Buffy and Angelus headed towards the cafeteria.  

                "Hi, Leslie," Angelus said as his old ex-girlfriend gave him a hug. 

                Angelus had date Leslie his eighth grade year before he left for Art School, but had ended up breaking up with her because of the way she was around his friends especially Buffy.  Leslie Winters and Buffy never had been able to get along as far back as he could remember. 

                "Hey, Fluffy, what's up?" Leslie shot out. 

                "Hey, Leslie, is that a slope or your nose," Buffy said indicating Leslie's new nose job she had just gotten done.  

                "You should talk, Fluffy, you need plenty of plastic surgery," Leslie put out. 

                "You're right I need new eyes after you blinded me by that disgusting outfit that is so passé," Buffy said pointing out Leslie tight leather dress.  " I mean leather is okay, but you so do not have the body to wear it."

                Leslie huffed and turned her attention back to Angelus," See you later, Angelus, call me sometime and we can get together," she said before leaving. 

                " Call me sometime and we can get together," Buffy mocked as Leslie walked away. 

                "What am I going to do with you two?" Angelus teased earning a smile from Buffy. 

                " Just don't leave us alone in a room together," Buffy said. 

                " Not ever," Angelus promised holding open the cafeteria door for Buffy to go into. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So, Angelus, any girlfriends that you left back in Colorado?" Spike asked as he opened his coke to take a drink of it.  

                " No, I was dating this girl Kate, but I didn't want to try the whole long distance relationship with her, and she agreed too," Angelus answered taking Buffy's tea from her, and opened the lid that she had spent the last three minutes trying to open. 

                " Thanks," Buffy said as Angelus handed her the unsweetened tea. " So, Angelus, we're all planning on going to this party tonight, want to come?" Buffy asked knowing the party was in fact a welcome home party that Angelus and Xander's father was throwing for him son.  

                " Sure sounds great.  Is it a date party?" he asked Buffy causing her to blush. 

                " I can be, but most people are just going to have fun," she answered suddenly finding her lid more interesting. 

                " Sounds like fun.  Count me in," Angelus smiled taking the lid away from Buffy, and turned his attention back to what his twin brother was saying.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, you are so glowing," Willow commented as her and Buffy walked towards their last class of the day together. 

                " Angelus, has changed so much, and he's so sweet.  I mean not that he wasn't before, but now it's different," Buffy tried to explained. 

                " Why?" Willow asked.  " because now you like him like him and he likes you likes you," Willow pointed out. 

                " Willow, he just got back last night," Buffy tried to hide the blush crossing her cheeks. 

                " Yeah, but he is already head over heels for you," Willow commented as the girls entered their study hall. 

                " You think?" Buffy asked as they sat down in Mr. Finn's study hall. 

                " I know," Willow conclude making Buffy smile. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later the day Buffy skipped happily into her house only to see her little sisters with tears in their eyes and hands over their ears. 

                " What's wrong?" Buffy asked then as she sat down between them. 

                Both Nicolette and Dawn laid their heads down on their big sister's lap.  Buffy knew why they where crying the minute she heard angry voices arising from the kitchen.  Her parents where at it again, and this was one of their less then happy fights. 

                "Come on," Buffy said taking Nicolette and Dawn by the hands.  " Let's go get your homework done, and then I'll check it over before I leave."

                "Where are you going?" Dawn asked playing with her brown locks. 

                "I'm going out with my friends tonight," Buffy explained clinging when she heard something shatter against the wall. 

                " Please don't leave us here," Nicolette cried grabbing onto Buffy's leg.  

                Her little sisters where growing quite a bit, but they still needed her and she knew it that's when she decided to take them to Angelus welcome home party with her. 

                "Hey how about you two do your homework, and then dig out your party clothes.  Angelus is home and his father and brother are throwing him a welcome home party, and I am positive that he would love it if you two where there," Buffy said earning a smile from her sisters. 

                "Okay," Dawn said as she and Nicolette raced up the stairs to their rooms. 

                Buffy smiled, but as soon as she heard her father storm out of the kitchen that smile vanished. 

                " Hello, Honey," Mr. Summers said trying to smile at his eldest daughter.  " how was your day at school?" he asked putting on his coat. 

                " It was good.  Angelus is back, and there's this party for him tonight.  I was planning on going and taking the twins with me.  Is that okay with you and Mom?" Buffy asked as her mother came out of the kitchen. 

                " Will there be drinking?" Mrs. Summers asked trying to calm down. 

                "No, the party is being thrown by Xander and Mr. Harris," Buffy explained.  "So can we go?" she asked hoping they say yes. 

                " It's fine with me," Mrs. Summers said rubbing her head.  

                "It's fine with me as well," Mr. Summers said.  " Just have them back by eleven," he told his eldest buttoning up his jacket. 

                " Daddy?" Buffy questioned.  "Where are you going?" she wondered. 

                "That's not for us to know, Dear, your father doesn't feel we're important enough to tell us," Mrs. Summers answered looking at her husband. 

                "Joyce, that's enough.  I am going to go stay at Grandma's tonight so your mother and I can cool down.  I'll be back tomorrow to take my girls shopping though," he promised. 

                " Shopping?" Mrs. Summers said in disbelief," you think that's going to make it all better?" she questioned.  " They're our children Hank they need more then clothes and shoes," she stated putting her hands on her hips. 

                "Mom, Daddy, please," Buffy begged. "Don't fight," she said softly. 

                "Buffy," Mr. Summers started, but Buffy ran up the stairs before he could hug her. 

                Buffy ran into her room, and shut her door as tears spilled our from her eyes.  ' Why do they always have to be fighting?' 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Angelus," Dawn said later that night as Buffy and her two little sisters met Angelus outside their house. 

                " Hey, Little ones, how have you been?" he asked as the two little girls ran up to him and gave him hugs. 

                " We're going to a party," Nicolette responded happily.  " Buffy, said it was for someone special."

                "Really?" Angelus asked looking at Buffy who was smiling at him. "So who's this party for?" he asked as the little girls once again returned to their older sister and they started walking. 

                " It's for someone special," Buffy replied mysteriously.  " By the way, what are doing here?" she asked Angelus curiously. 

                " I wanted to see if you wanted to show me where the party was since my brother seemed to have left without me, and no one told me where it was," Angelus replied.  " and I wanted to see if you wanted a ride," he explained indicating his black convertible parked on the side of the rode. 

                "Wow," Dawn said.  "Cool car, Angelus," she said looking the car over. " Buffy, are we riding in it?" she asked her sister before getting into the car. 

                Buffy nodded, and the two little girls jumped into the car, and fastened their seat belts.  Buffy was about to get in when Angelus opened the door for her surprising her. 

                " Thank you," Buffy commented as she got into the car. 

                " Not a problem," Angelus said walking around to the other side of his car. 

                Soon they were off to the party. With Buffy giving Angelus directions they got to the party in no time.  As the got out Nicolette ran over to Angelus and took his hand while Dawn took Buffy's. 

                " Buffy, are you sure there's a party here?" Angelus asked as he noticed it was quiet. 

                "Yeah, there should be," Buffy said smiling mysteriously.  " Angelus, you go first," she said pushing him to the door. 

                "Okay," Angelus said unsure of what to make of Buffy's sudden push for him to go first. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Surprise," everyone yelled as Angelus opened the door to the big white house. 

                "Wait," Angelus said turning around to look at a smiling Buffy and here two little sisters," this party is for me?" he asked as he smiled at the beautiful girl before him. 

                "Yeah, welcome home, Angelus," Buffy said giving him a hug, which he gladly returned.  

                "How did you do all this?" he asked as their friends came up to them. 

                "Actually," Buffy explained.  " Your brother and father did most of it because up until last night no one else knew you were coming home today.  Xander just told us that he was throwing a party tonight and we where invited," Buffy explained letting her little sisters' hands go so they could give Willow and Cordelia a hug.  

                "Then I called them early the morning to let them know who it was for," Xander finished. 

                "Thank you, you guys," Angelus thanked his friends.  "Now how about we get this party started?" he asked as Xander gave the DJ the single to start the music.  Soon the area roped off as the dancing area began to fill up with people from their school.  

                "Hey Dawnie, Nicolette," Xander said noticing the two little girls.  "There are two young man over by the cake, who I know would love to dance if you would go over and ask them," he told the girls as he bent down to their height.

                "Okay," Nicolette, who was totally into the whole boy sceane, said pulling Dawn, who was getting their, but not as far along, with her. 

                "Xander Harris, who did you just set my little sisters up with?" Buffy wanted to know as she saw her sisters take to boys hands and pull them out on the dance floor. 

                "Those are two boys that Cordelia use to baby-sit," Xander explained.  "She promised them last time she saw them that she would spend sometime with them because for some reason they like her.  So she brought them to the party tonight to have some fun while their parents went out.  If they got board their parents told her to drop them off at home and they would be okay by themselves until they got home.  I figured though that their was a chance you would bring Dawn and Nicolette so I told Cordy to bring them," Xander explained. 

                "Are they nice?" Buffy asked as she saw her little sisters' smile at the boys.

                "They're sweetie," Cordelia answered. " Don't worry Big Sister, your little sisters are quit safe," she assured her friend with a laugh. 

                "Okay," Buffy said turning her attention back to her friends. 

                "Now Miss Summers, may I have this dance?" Angelus asked kindly to Buffy. 

                "Yes, Mr. Harris, you may," Buffy joke taking Angelus hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " You dance a lot better then I remember," Buffy commented as Angelus spun her around in a circle making her smile grow. 

                "Well, I had to take a dance class as a require course at school," Angelus explained pulling Buffy back into his arms. 

                "Why may I ask?" Buffy asked.  "You went there to study art, not dancing," she pointed out.  "I'm the one who likes to dance."

                "I know you are, and that is exactly what I told my friend Penn.  He didn't like the class anymore then I did, but like I said it was required.  Which, brings me to a question," Angelus said as Buffy looked up into his penetrating brown eyes.

                "What's that?" she asked looking over to make sure her little sisters where still okay. 

                They where still having fun with the two young boys so Buffy relaxed, and turned her attention back to the gourous guy she had been dancing with all night. 

                "Do you still dance?" Angelus asked as a fast song came on. 

                "Yeah, I'm on the Dance Team at school this year.  I am also looking into Dance colleges," Buffy answered as she started to dance. 

                "Have you picked one yet?" Angelus asked. 

                "No, but I have a whole other year to think about it some more. All I care about is being able to dance, and hopefully get to do the dances for future music videos, Broadway, music videos, and teach classes to little kids.  What are you going to do with your art?" Buffy asked as Angelus arms wrapped around her waist. 

                "I want to do either animation or have my own art gallery that is very successful," he answered as their hips swade to the music. 

                "Sounds like we both have a plan," Buffy commented leaning back against Angelus. 

                "Yes, we do," Angelus said under his breath. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " That was fun," Dawn exclaimed as the her sisters and her walked into their house later that night.  

                "Angelus is a babe," Nicolette commented."  Buffy, are you going to ask him out before someone else does or what?" Nicolette asked her big sister. 

                "Nikki!" Buffy said surprised.  "That is something that you will have to wait and see," she said causing her little sisters to look at her with annoyance. 

                Laughing Buffy ushered them up to their rooms to get ready for bed, tomorrow being a school day and all.  Then once she was sure that they where upstairs she headed into the kitchen to get a drink of water before she headed upstairs to take a shower.  She was about to go in when she heard her mother and father talking, to put it lightly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hank, how could you?" Mrs. Summers asked her husband," how could you even think about doing that?  Does your family mean nothing to you?" she demanded. 

                "My family means everything to me," Mr. Summers snapped back at his wife who had tears running down her face. 

                "We have three daughters and a son, Hank, that four children who are not going to understand why their father did something like this. Their father who tells them over and over again how much he loves them," Mrs. Summers pointed out. 

                "Don't, Joyce, don't for one minute think that I have ever stopped loving my daughters or son.  Buffy, Dawn, Nicolette, and Spike are just as much my babies as they are yours," Mr. Summers stated. "They didn't do anything wrong, it's us that's wrong," Mr. Summers pointed out slamming his hand on the kitchen counter making Buffy jump from where she was listening at the door. 

                "What are we going to do then?" Mrs. Summers asked sitting down at the kitchen table. 

                "I don't know," Mr. Summers replied quietly.  "I just don't know," he repeated. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy felt like she couldn't breath as she listened.  She had a funny feeling that her father had done something wrong, but she didn't want to believe that feeling. It was her father for crying out loud.  The same man who took her and her sisters out for Halloween each year until they got to old for it, the same man that took them to Disney World, the same man who promise to always love them and their mother.  The same man who bought Spike his own place to live after he hit eighteen.  

                Buffy took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.  Without saying a word to either of her parents she got a glass and filled it up with water. 

                " Buffy, how was the party?" Mr. Summers finally asked when Buffy had finished her drink. 

                "It was fun.  Dawn and Nikki are getting ready for bed.  Good-night," she said in a hurry to get out of there, and up to the safety of her own room. 

                "Buffy," Mrs. Summers called out causing Buffy to pause at the door. 

                "Yeah?" she asked. 

                "We love you three, you know that right?" she questioned looking at her husband. 

                "Sure," Buffy replied and went out the door before they could say anymore to her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hey, Buffy," Willow yelled as Buffy walked up to her friends the next day.  "What's with the long face?" she asked when she noticed that Buffy was her usual cheery self. 

                "Long story, I'll be fine," Buffy said forcing herself to smile.  "So what's the what?" she asked as she took a seat by Angelus. 

                Angelus looked at her, wondering what could be bothering her.  Last night she seemed fine, and now today she seemed so far off that it worried him.  True he had only been back in town for two days, but he still knew when Buffy was bothered by something.  

                "Well there's the big September fest coming up," Cordelia said. "I though it might be fun if we all went to that this weekend.  I mean I know some of the rides are kiddies, but the games are fun, plus there are suppose to be some really great haunted houses," she finished. 

                "Sounds interesting," Oz replied from his spot behind Willow. 

                "All right, then we'll all meet up at Buffy's house and then go together," Frances Doyle said as he came up to the group with his new girlfriend Anaya Jeckson.

                "Doyle, long time," Angelus said greeting one of his old friends. "Where were you at the party?" he asked. 

                "Sorry, Man, I had business if you know what I mean," Doyle replied nodding at Anya. 

                "Hey," Buffy said," how about we all meet up at Angelus or Spike's," she suggested earning her a look from her older brother.  

                "Buffy, can I talk to you?" Spike asked standing up, and held out his hand to help his sister up.

                "Sure," Buffy answered knowing her older brother had a right to know just how much their parents were really fighting. "We'll be back," she told the rest of the gang as she followed Spike off into a secluded area. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Is she all right?" Angelus asked his friends concern written all over his face. 

                "Yes and No," Willow answered earning her stares from the rest of the gang.

                "Meaning?" Xander asked his red headed smart friend. 

                "Meaning," Willow began, "it's not my place to tell anyone.  She'll have to tell  you when she is ready," she answered. 

                Willow knew about Buffy's parents fighting.  There where nights when Buffy would call her up crying after she got her sisters to sleep.  Willow told her everything would be all right, but in reality she really wasn't sure.  She hoped that  having Angelus home again would help her best friend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy, what's going on?" Spike asked his little golden hair sister. 

                Buffy sat down on one of the cemented benches, "Mom and Dad are fighting," she answered looking down at her hands.

                "Yeah, they do that every now and then," Spike said recalling some good fights that he had heard between his parents.  "What's really bugging you?" he asked. 

                "Their fights, Spike, they have gotten worse.  Last night after I told the twins to go upstairs I went to the kitchen to get a drink, and they where yelling at each other. Mom was saying something about 'how could you do this Hank.  You have a family' and I just didn't understand what they where talking about," Buffy explained.  "I mean Daddy wouldn't do anything to hurt us," she said. 

                Spike sat down by his little sister, and took a deep breath. He knew what was going on, but he was hoping that it ended before any of his little sisters had to find out.  

                'Guess, Dad really is a lying cheating dirt bag' Spike thought to himself. 

                Sure his dad had bough him his own apartment, but that was to try and buy Spike's trust.  Spike loved his father, but after seeing what he saw he hadn't trusted him since.  He promised his father he would tell Buffy, Nicolette, or Dawn what he saw, but it was time Buffy knew. 

                "Buffy, there's something you need to know about Dad," Spike started. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "No, that can't be true," Buffy exclaimed standing up. 

                Her brother had just gotten down telling her their own father was cheating on their mother with his secretary.  That couldn't be true.  Their father's secretary was no way better then their mother. How could he?

                "Buffy, I'm sorry, Niblet," Spike said using a nickname he had made up for her, "but it's the truth."

                "No, it can't be.  Dad wouldn't," Buffy cried out.  " He just wouldn't," she said again softly as her older brother sat down beside her. 

                "He did," Spike whispered giving his little sister a hug while she recovered from shock. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Once Buffy had calmed a little she and Spike headed back to their friends who where all waiting for them.

                "Is everything all right?" Xander asked as Buffy grabbed her book bag she had left by Angelus. 

                "Yeah," Buffy said softly," I'll see you guys in class," she told her friends before taking off.  

                'How could he?' Buffy wondered as she walked away from her friends. 'How could he do this to us?'

                "Hey, Fluffy," a voice smirked bring Buffy out of her thoughts. 

                "What do you want, Leslie?" Buffy asked the black headed girl, who was being followed by some of her friends.

                "You to stay away from my boyfriend," Leslie snapped. 

                "I am not even near your boyfriend," Buffy shot back.  "With the exception of Angelus, I wouldn't touch any of the guys you been with, with a ten foot pole," she pointed out.

                "At least I get some," Leslie pointed out mad. 

                "Yeah, you and the entire male population. By the way, my brother says that they are very thankful to you for that," Buffy said smiling when she saw Leslie get all red in the face. 

                "Angelus is mine, Fluffy, stay away," Leslie said as she got in Buffy's face. 

                "Angelus is not yours," Buffy said daring her to try something," and for the record my name is Buffy."

                "Hey, what's going on?" Angelus asked as he walked up to the two girls who looked like they where about ready to come to hits. 

                "Angelus," Leslie squealed," Walk me to class?" she asked taking his arm, and tried to pull him away from Buffy. 

                "I'll see you later, Angelus," Buffy said not wanting to stick around to see Leslie flirt with Angelus.  It hurt to much to think that he might want it. 

                Angelus watched as Buffy took off.  He wanted to follow her, but first he had to get Leslie away. 

                "Look, Leslie, I have to go," Angelus said taking his arm away from the clinging girl. 

                "Why?" Leslie pouted," just so you can go after that spoiled brat Fluffy?" she asked shooting the retreating Buffy a dirty look. 

                Angelus turned around," Her name is Buffy, and she is not a spoiled brat or any of the other thing you call her," he stated before taking off after the petite blonde.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy," Angelus yelled after school that day.  He had been trying to talk to her all day, but she seemed to be avoiding him and everyone else.  When he asked Spike about it, he had just shrugged and said Buffy needed some time alone, but judging how she was acting, that was the last thing she needed. 

                "What?" Buffy said harshly.  She felt guilty the minute she saw Angelus hurt expression on his face. " Oh, Angelus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…," she started but stopped. 

                "It's okay," Angelus assured her.  "Look I don't know what's going on, but you know I'm here if you need me, right?" Angelus asked genially. 

                Buffy looked up into his caring brown eyes, and smiled for the first time that day.  "My father is having an affair," she told him bluntly. 

                "What?" Angelus asked shocked.  Hank Summers didn't strike him as the kind of guy to have an affair.  He always seemed like the model father and husband. 

                "Yeah, Spike told me that," Buffy said sadly looking down at her books. "He said that Daddy was having an affair with his secretary, and Mom found out.  This whole time they have been fighting and that was the main cause," she said as tears filled her eyes. "It's his fault," she said sadly. 

                Angelus heart broke as he saw Buffy crying, quickly he wrapped her in his arms and held her to him.  "Oh, Buffy," he whispered.  "I'm so sorry.  I wish I could do something," she told her while gently rubbing her back. 

                "Can I stay with you tonight?" Buffy asked surprising herself and him. Blushing Buffy looked up at him," Spike's going to let Nicolette and Dawn stay with him, and I really don't want to be at the house alone, and I thought that since your father likes me that…," Buffy started, but was cut off when Angelus laid his figure on her lips. 

                "Of course you can stay," Angelus answered wiping her tears away.  "Dad is out of town tonight, but I'm sure he would be okay with it, and Xander adores you so it won't bother him," he said. 

                "What about you?" Buffy wondered looking up to meet his gaze. 

                "I would love it if you stay with me. or I mean us tonight," Angelus said blushing.  He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but his heart was jumping with joy from the thought of Buffy staying at his house. 

                Buffy laughed," Okay, I'll just ride with  you and Xander home then," she said. 

                "Right this way then, Milady," Angelus mocked causing Buffy to laugh again. 

                Taking her hand he lead her to his black mustang convertible. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "You can stay in here," Xander told Buffy when they arrived at the Harris's home.  Xander had to admit he had been a little surprised when Angelus said that Buffy was staying the night.  He knew that eventually she would end up staying the night considering the big old torch his brother had for her and her for him, but he didn't think it would be so soon. 

                "Thanks, Xan," Buffy said looking around the baby blue guest room. "It's beautiful, did you guys redo a room?" she asked noting that she didn't remember seeing a baby blue room in their house before. 

                "Yeah, Dad did it while I was at school one day," Xander answered. "I am ordering pizza tonight for supper, what do you like on it, Buff, besides cheese," he noted remembering how his friend loved cheese pizza and nothing else. 

                "Um…pepperoni is fine," she said smiling as Angelus came up to her. 

                "Well I just called Spike and he is going to tell your parents where you are," Angelus said to Buffy.  

                "Thanks," she said softly. 

                Xander looked between his brother and Buffy before rolling his eyes and heading off to his room to watch Spider Man the movie. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "She is not doing that!" Buffy exclaimed later that night as she and Angelus lay on his bed watching an old movie. 

                On screen there was a girl who was sleeping with one man while seeing another, but she was playing both of them. 

                "She's a slut," Angelus pointed out.  He had to admit having Buffy lying on his arm in his bed was quit enjoyable. 

                Buffy smiled at Angelus comment," How come when a guy sleeps with a lot of girls it's okay, but have a girl sleep with a lot of boys and she's a slut?" Buffy asked as she snuggled deeper into Angelus's side.

                "That's just the way it is," Angelus replied. " It's the whole guys are the ones who want sex and girls are the ones who want to wait," he commented. 

                "That isn't always the case anymore," Buffy pointed out with a yawn. 

                "Are you tired?" Angelus asked softly. 

                "Yeah," Buffy replied while her eyes slowly closed. 

                "Do you want me to put you in your bed?" Angelus asked softly. 

                "No," Buffy replied sleepily.  "I like it here," she stated and snuggled even deeper into Angelus side. " Angelus?" she asked softly. 

                "Yeah?" he asked kissing the top of her head. 

                "Can I call you Angel like I did when we where younger?" she asked hoping she could.  She felt so safe with him.  Her felt like an her Angel. 

                "Yeah," Angelus told her," only if I can call you Mine," he answered. 

                "What?" Buffy asked as her eyes opened and she looked up at Angelus. 

                " Will you be my girlfriend?" Angelus asked feeling himself blush as she looked up at him with green emerald eyes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Are you for real?" Buffy asked sitting up, hoping against hope that he was. 

                "It's just when I saw you the other day, everything came back," Angelus explained looking into her eyes as he took her soft little hands into his. 

                "What came back, Angel?" Buffy asked using his nickname that she had picked out so long ago.

                "The feelings that I have for you, that I had for you since we were in seventh," he explained causing Buffy's grin to widen. 

                "What kind?" she prompted moving closer to him.

                "I'm in love with you," Angelus confessed praying at the same time that she wouldn't break his heart. 

                Buffy sat there shocked for a few moments before she lend in and brushed her lips against Angelus's softly.

                "I'm in love with you," Buffy whispered as she pulled slightly back away from Angelus. 

                "Wow," Angelus said brushing his figure lightly against Buffy's cheek.  "That's really good to know," he commented.

                "Yeah," Buffy agreed as Angelus' arms slipped around her.  "It is," she got out before Angelus' lips descended upon hers.  At first the kiss was soft, and unsure as Angelus moved his hands to tangle them in Buffy's soft golden blond hair, and Buffy moved her hands to his waist pulling him even closer then he was before. However, the kiss instinctive and before either of them knew it they where lying on Angelus bed making –out. 

                'He's mine' Buffy thought happily as she felt happiness spread though her body. 

                'She's mine.' Angelus thought at the same time moving on hand out of her hair to rub up and down her side. ' I'm never letting her go.'

                The new couple contued to kiss oblivious to what was happening around them. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy," Dawn cried out that night as she slept in the guess room at her older brother's place.

                "Dawnie, what is it?" Spike asked concern as he ran into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked his little sister. 

                "Buffy, went away," Dawn commented staring at the wall in front of her. 

                "Dawnie, Buffy's not going anywhere," Spike said giving his twelve year old little sister a hug. 

                "Where is she then?" Nicolette asked as she turned from her bed to look at her brother. 

                "She's staying with a friend tonight," Spike said," I told you that, but she'll be home tomorrow, I promise," he assured them. "and until then I'm here."

                "Spike, is Mom and Dad going to break up?" Nicolette asked pushing her blond hair out of her face. 

                Spike felt helpless as he looked into the faces of his two littlest sisters," Everything is going to be okay," he promised them both," I'll always be here and so will Buffy." 

                "You don't live at home anymore," Dawn pointed out," and pretty soon Buffy won't either," she stated. 

                "But we'll still be here for you," Spike promised. " Nothing is ever going to change that," he promised.  " Now get some sleep, and tomorrow after school I'll take you two ice-skating," he pinky swore getting his littlest sisters to brighten up.  

                " Love  you, Spike," his twin sisters said before they fell asleep. 

                ' I love you too,' Spike thought as he tucked them in,' and I promise that everything will  be okay.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Good-night," Buffy whispered as she snuggled up to Angelus. 

                "Good-night," Angelus replied back smiling from the warmth he felt with Buffy laying her head on his chest. " I love you, My Princess," he said. 

                "I love you, My Angel," Buffy replied before drifting off to sleep in the arms of an angel. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "I can't believe you," Mr. Summers shouted at his wife. 

                "Well what did you expect me to do?" Mrs. Summers shout back.  "I had to think about our children, something you don't tend to think about," she pointed out. 

                "My children will not be taken from me," Mr. Summers yelled before walking out of the kitchen.  

                Grabbing his coat he went out the door into the night. 

                "I'll do what I have to," Mrs. Summers whispered to no one in particular as she watched her husband leave the house. 'I won't let them get hurt anymore.' She promised herself.  'I won't.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Good morning," Angelus said as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "How did you sleep?" he asked kissing Buffy's forehead as she looked up at him.

                "I slept great, I was all warm and snug in the arms of this terrific man, who told me he loved me," Buffy baited as she ran her hand though her bed hair. 

                "Really?" Angelus played along," and who might this man be?"

                "Oh, he's handsome, loving, kind, and an okay kisser," Buffy teased with sparkling eyes. 

                "Okay, I'll show you okay," Angelus said as he started to tickle Buffy. 

                "Angel, stop," Buffy said as she laughed happily.  "Your mean," she said between laughs. 

                "But I'm a great kisser," Angelus stated as he kissed Buffy causing her giggles to stop. 

                "Well, I guess," Buffy said when they broke apart," but I think I need some more convincing," she stated as she pulled Angelus down to her once again. 

                "Happy to oblige," Angelus said meeting her lips in a kiss that got more passionate by the minute.  

                Buffy moved so she was completely in Angelus embrace as her hands went up to play with his spiky soft brown hair. Angelus hands moved from Buffy's hips slowly up. Breaking apart for air Buffy smiled at Angelus before he started to pepper light kisses to her neck.  

                Buffy sighed happily.  She felt so amazing right now, being here, with Angelus kissing her, hold her, touching her, it was just so perfect.  She knew though even if her body wanted to go further now was not the time.  Kissing Angelus's cheek Buffy pulled his attention back to her lips and they played war with each other. She felt her problems just melt away with each kiss and touch. 

                Kissing her was like being free, and Angelus knew it.   He knew that they were definitely not ready for the next step, but he knew in his heart that when it was time, Buffy was the one he wanted.  He was in love with her so deep, anything that she would ever want he promised himself he get for her. His love for her would never  change. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hank, what are you doing?" Maria Perkins asked her boss, and lover as he pasted back and forth in his office. 

                "Thinking, Maria, I can't lose my children.  I just can't," Mr. Summers stated.  'How could Joyce do this?  How could she file those papers?'

                "You're their father, Hank, take your wife to court and see if you can get full custody of them," Maria suggested as she stood up.  She really hated Joyce Summers with a  passion.  Hank was a terrific man, and he deserved better. They could raise the girls better then Joyce. 

                "I can't take them away from their mother, Maria," Mr. Summers pointed out finally sitting down at his desk.  "My son has a place of his own so I don't have to worry about him as much as my daughters," he said. 

                "Just say that Joyce is incapable of taking care of three teenage girls," Maria suggested.  "You can show them that financial you are able to take care of them better then their mother," Maria pointed out not liking the idea of having Hank's daughters living with them, but she would deal with that when the time came.  Right now she needed to be supportive. 

                " I can't get along with my wife, but I would never deny my daughters their mother, Maria," Mr. Summers replied softly before getting up and heading out the door. 

                Maria angry stomped her feet, and walked back into her office. 'We'll see' she thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Do you really have to go?" Angelus asked later that day as he was dropping Buffy off at her house. 

                "I do, but I'll see you in school tomorrow, and I'll call you tonight on the phone," Buffy promised giving Angelus a long good-bye kiss. 

                "I love you," Angelus said slowly letting Buffy go. 

                " I love you too," she replied smiling at her now boyfriend, who she loved. 

                "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Angelus asked referring to her parents and their arguments. 

                Buffy nodded," I'll be fine," she promised hoping it was true. 

                "When is Spike supposed to drop off your little sisters?" he asked not wanting to go. 

                "Later tonight after he takes them out to dinner like he promised he would when he got paid," Buffy explained with her arms still wrapped around Angelus neck. 

                "If when you call me you want me to come get you, I will," Angelus promised before giving Buffy another kiss. 

                "I know," she replied before letting go and restudy went into her house. 

                ' Please let her be all right,' Angelus prayed  as he went to his car and got in. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " I'm home," Buffy said walking into the kitchen to find her mother cooking stir fried rice and chicken. "Hey, Mom, how was your day?" she asked. 

                "It was fine, how did staying at Willow's go last night?" Mrs. Summers asked her eldest daughter. 

                Buffy had had Spike tell their parents that she was staying at Willow's last night.  If her father had found out she was staying with Angelus he would have freaked and so would her mother.  Thankfully, Willow had agreed to tell her parents if the called that she was asleep.  Willow knew about the situation with her parents, and promised to do anything to help her. 

                " It was great, we had lots of fun.  All this food for you, dad, and I?" Buffy asked looking at the food.  

                "Your sisters," Mrs. Summers said cracking a small smile. 

                "Spike got paid today, and he promised to take them out," Buffy reminded her mother sad to see the small smile vanished. 

                "Well then I guess it's just you and me then," Mrs. Summers said trying to smile for Buffy's sake. 

                "What about Dad," Buffy asked as a horrible feeling set in her stomach. 

                "I don't know if he'll be home tonight or not, you know working late and all," Mrs. Summers lied.  

                "Really," Buffy said getting mad at her father all of a sudden. " You mean he's not off messing around with his secretary Maria I -am -a -slut Perkins?" Buffy asked causing her mother to look at her surprised.

                "How do you know?" Mrs. Summers whispered as she sank into the chair next to her. "How do  you know about her?"

                "Spike told me," Buffy answered," and I can't believe Daddy would do something like that.  I'm so sorry Mom," Buffy said filling her eyes fill with tears.  

                "Oh, Buffy," Mrs. Summers said standing up and hugged her daughter. "It's going to be okay," she said as her own eyes filled with tears. 

                "How could he do that, Mom?" Buffy cried. " How?" she asked. 

                "How could who do what?" Mr. Summers asked as he walked into the kitchen. " Buffy, Joyce, wants wrong?" he asked concerned.  "Is Dawn and Nicolette all right?" he asked coming up to his wife and eldest daughter. 

                "They're with Spike," Buffy answered harshly causing her father to look at her in surprise. " Mom and I are the only ones eating here tonight."

                Mrs. Summers turned to her husband," I thought you weren't going to be home for supper," she replied as she turned to look at Buffy once more.

                "I'm fine," Buffy assured her mother.

                "Buffy, you were crying," Mr. Summers pointed out concerned. 

"Now what's wrong?  Did someone hurt you?" he demaned. 

                "Yeah," Buffy replied," someone did, and that someone is standing right before me," she said causing her father's mouth to drop. 

                Turning towards his wife Mr. Summers asked," What did you tell her, Joyce?" he demanded upset that his wife would tell their daughter. 

                "She didn't tell me anything," Buffy said stepping in.  "I found out from Spike, and when I thought about it, it made sense. I just want to know Father," Buffy stared placing her hands on her hips upset," Is it worth it to you?  Is Maria really worth losing you're a wife who loves you and the respect of your children so you can tramp around with a slut like Maria," she asked. 

                " Young lady watch  your mouth," Mr. Summers warned Buffy. 

                "Or what?" Buffy challenged," or you'll leave like you do every time you and Mom get into a fight.  Then do it because I'm use to it, and for that matter so is Nikki and Dawnie," Buffy shot out.  She couldn't help it, she was angry at him.

                "Buffy," Mrs. Summers said walking over to her daughter and softly laid a hand on her eldest daughter's should," that's enough, why don't you go and take your homework upstairs and get ready for dinner," she said softly and gently to her daughter, who she knew was hurting.  Mrs. Summers really wished that she could make it stop. 

                "All right," Buffy replied to her mother," I'll be back," she told her mother before turning and walking out of the kitchen. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy laid her book bag on her bed, and sat down on it.  She wiped the tears away from her face that she had allowed to fall when she went up the stairs.  Down below she could hear her father's angry voice shouting about Spike telling Buffy. He was mad and Buffy knew it, but as of right now she didn't care. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Mom, Angel is going to drop Nikki and Dawnie off at school today," Buffy said the next morning as she came down the stairs wearing denim shorts and a pink tank top followed by her twin sisters each wearing purple and gold.  One in a purple and gold dance outfit and the other a purple and god cheerleading uniform. 

                Mrs. Summers looked up from the grocery list that she had been making out, and gave her daughters a smile," Okay, but make sure he does not speed," she replied to her eldest. 

                "Mom, Angel would never speed with me in the car or my little sisters.  Now if it was just him and Spike, yeah they speed, heck Spike would tell him too," Buffy pointed out grabbing a bagel while her sisters grabbed cereal bars.

                "Yes, your brother would," Mrs. Summers replied laughing.  She knew her older son quit well, and knew he would speed if he could. 

                "Is Daddy going to be home tonight?" Nicolette asked grabbing her book bag and pom poms.  

                Mrs. Summers tensed, and Buffy noticed this," Sure he will be," Buffy answered for her mother. He be home if Buffy had anything to say about it. 

                "Without his secretary," Dawn asked earning her shocked looks from her mother and sisters. 

                "Dawn, did Spike tell you too?" Mrs. Summers asked pulling Dawn over to her. 

                "No, but it's pretty obvious that Dad is messing around with someone, and since Maria seems to be the only option I can think of I put two and two together last night at dinner," Dawn explained taking an orange off the counter. 

                "Dad is messing around?" Nicolette asked, she was surprised that she hadn't caught on to it.

                "Girls," Mrs. Summers began," your father loves you, you know that right?" she asked pulling Dawn and Nicolette to sit by her. 

                "Yeah, then why is he messing around?" Dawn asked putting her hands on her hips.  She was mad at her father, and she didn't care who knew it. All the arguing that had been going on was his entire fault.

                "Dawnie," Buffy stepped in.  

                "Buffy, you can't possibly defend him," Nicolette said before Buffy even got finished. 

                "No, I'm not," Buffy answered," but I think that we should get going to school so we won't be late," she said handing Dawn her book bag.  

                "Fine," Dawn said grabbing her book bag and went out the door followed by Nicolette. 

                Buffy turned to her mother and gave her a hug," It'll be all right," she told her mother. 

                "It will be," Mrs. Summers agreed returning the hug. "I love your brother, sisters, and you," she told Buffy," never forget that you four will always come first."

                "I won't," Buffy said giving her mother one last hug before running out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^    

PART 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So how is everything?" Angelus asked after the twins had gotten out of his car and headed into their school. 

                "Not to good," Buffy confessed laying her head on Angelus shoulder as he drove towards the high school.  

                "Why's that?" he asked taking one of his hands and grabbed one of hers softly. 

                "Dawn and Nikki now know that Daddy is cheating on Mom, and they're really upset about it," Buffy explained sadly.  "Dawn is so mad at him, and Nikki is like totally shocked."

                "And you?" Angelus asked softly.  "How are you holding up?"

                "I cried last night before dinner and after dinner.  My father came home from dinner, and I told him I knew what he was doing.  I told him I was angry with him, and then when I went upstairs to clean up for supper I could hear him downstairs yelling at my mother.  Dinner was ate in silence, and then I went back up to my room until the girls got home.  I talked to them about school and dinner with Spike and then you called," Buffy finished. "Angel, I have to be the strong one now," she said softly as Angelus pulled into the high school's parking lot. 

                Angelus turned off the engine, and pulled her to him so she was sitting in his lap. Buffy snuggled into his embrace ignoring all the surprised looks her and Angelus were getting. She felt safe with him and that's where she wanted to stay.  

                "You don't always have to be the strong one," Angelus assured her as he kissed her forehead," you have me now, and I will always be here," he promised.

                "I know," Buffy said looking up into his loving smile," and it's because of that, that I know that I can be strong for my family now.  They need someone to lean on, and right now that's me," she explained," but knowing you love me helps me, and it doesn't make me feel alone," she confessed as she reached up and softly met his soft lips with her own.  

                Angelus held her tighter as they kissed, but unfortunately the bell rung and they had to go to class. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy, where you and Angelus making out early today?" Willow asked her friend as she caught up to Buffy after Algebra class. 

                "Oh, did you see us?" Buffy asked blushing a red shady color. 

                "Yeah, I did and so did Oz, Cordy, Xander, and Spike.  Spike wanted to walk over to Angelus and pull him away," Willow said as the two girls entered the lunch room. 

                "I would have kicked his butt if he did that," Buffy stated as she caught sight of her boyfriend waving at her. 

                Buffy and Willow walked over the gang and sat down. Willow took her usual seat between Xander and Oz, and Buffy took her new seat right on Angelus's lap.  Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

                "That is so cute!" Willow said dreamily. 

                "What is?" Buffy asked turning towards her friend. 

                "You two," she exclaimed grabbing Oz's hand," aren't they so cute, Oz," she asked her boyfriend. 

                "Yeah," Oz said using his usual one word answers. 

                "Hey, where did you sleep the night before last night?" Spike asked his sister giving off the over protective brother vibe. 

                "I slept at Xander and Angel's house," Buffy answered.  "Why?" she asked giving her brother a weird look. 

                "Rule number one," Spike said looking at Angelus," I don't mind you dating my sister, but no and I mean no bed hopping of any sorts," he warned his friend, who was also like a younger brother to him. 

                "What's rule number two?" Xander piped up curiously. 

                "Rule number two," Spike said," make my sister cry and pay the price," Spike stated. 

                "Spike, I love you dearly, but I am able to take care of myself," Buffy stepped in," and you know Angel would never hurt me," she said smiling at her boyfriend," Would you?"

                "Not in million years," Angelus answered causing the girls to melt and the boys to groan. 

                "You do know that all this lovely dove stuff is making the me look bad, Dear Brother," Xander pointed out looking at Cordy who was smiling at her friends. 

                "Xander, I love you, and you are plenty romantic for me.  Even when you tell me all about your comic book collection," Cordelia said trying to be supportive of her boyfriend. 

                He was a sweet guy, even if he was goofy sometimes.  She loved him and that's all that mattered. 

                "We clear?" Spike asked Angelus. 

                "We're clear," Angelus assured his older friend.  "I will be the best boyfriend Buffy ever had," he promised Spike but looked at Buffy. 

                "Good," Spike replied," now does anyone know who the new girl is?" he said pointing towards the dark brunet that was standing in line. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Mom, I'm home," Buffy called as she walked into the house. "Mom?" she called again. 

                Buffy walked into the living room, and fear went though her when she saw her mother sitting on the couch with tears running down her cheeks. Buffy quickly ran over to her and sat down. 

                "Mom, what is it?" she asked worried. 

                Joyce Summers turned to her eldest daughter and hugged her," Buffy, I'm so sorry.  I'm so very sorry," she sobbed.  

                "Mom, what is it?" Buffy asked boarding on down right fear now.  

                "Buffy, I have to tell you something, and it's not good," Mrs. Summers said looking into her daughter's eyes. 

                "What?  What is it?" Buffy asked. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

                "Buffy," Mrs. Summers began," you father stopped by today, and…," she started but stopped, took a breath, and continued,"he wants a divorce," she told her daughter. 

                "What?" Buffy asked shocked.  She knew that a divorce was possible, but she never thought he would do it.  "Did he say why?" she asked. 

                "We can't get along anymore," Mrs. Summers explained taking her daughter into her arms.  "Buffy, it hurts, but in the long run, your father and I don't belong together anymore," she stated.  "I will love him forever, but I can't live with him knowing that he is cheating on me, and that our fighting is hurting you children."

                "So what happens now?" Buffy asked fighting back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. 

                Mrs. Summers rocked Buffy like she use to when Buffy was little before answering. "Well Hank is getting the divorce papers drawn up, and then we'll sign them," Mrs. Summer said. 

                "What's going to happen with Dawnie, Nikki, Spike and I?" Buffy asked not looking at her mother. 

                "Well your brother is eighteen so he has a choice what he wants to do.  He has his own place, and I'm sure your father will continue to help him pay the rent.  You, Dawn, and Nicolette will have to decide who you want to live with, and then we'll have to figure out if both parties agree," Mrs. Summers said gently.  

                Buffy nodded," Okay," she said still willing her tears not to fall.  Moving out of her mother's embrace Buffy looked at her mother. "Can I take the car later to pick up Dawn and Nikki from their practices?" she asked ignoring her hurt. 

                "Yes," Mrs. Summers answered.  "Buffy, I know that this is going to be really hard, on all of us, but we will get though it," she promised.  " I will make sure that your sisters, brother, and you are the happy children you always where," she said gently. 

                "I know you will," Buffy replied," and I'll do whatever I can to help," she promised. 

                "Oh, Buffy, my brave sweet Buffy," Mrs. Summers said hugging her daughter.  "What would we do without you?" 

                Buffy hugged her mother back," I have homework," she said pulling back out of her mother's embrace," Will you be all right?" she asked concerned. 

                "Go on," Mrs. Summers answered. "I have to make supper," she said trying to smile," home made runzas," she explained standing up. 

                "Do you need any help?" Buffy found herself asking. 

                "No, I'm okay, go do your homework," Mrs. Summers said as she headed into the kitchen. 

                Buffy got up and headed upstairs before the tears came running down her face. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                He was there in no time flat.  Buffy knew he would be.  She had called Angelus the minute she reached her room, and told him what was going on. He promised to come straight there, and told her he loved her more then anything. She had smiled so big at hearing him say that. After she had gotten off the phone with Angelus she called Spike to see if he could pick up Nicolette and Dawn from their practices and bring them home.  Then she had to explained to Spike what was going on because he knew the minute she opened her mouth that something was wrong. 

                "Buffy, Angelus is here," Mrs. Summers yelled up the stairs causing her daughter to jump off her bed. 

                Buffy ran downstairs and into the arms of her boyfriend the minute she saw him.  

                "I'm so happy to see you," she whispered into his ear as he held her. 

                "I told you I would come anytime," Angelus reminded her.

                Mrs. Summers smiled at the couple.  She had seen the way her daughter's face had lighted up the minute she saw the young spiky brown head boy. Mrs. Summers was thankful that Angelus was home and that he was there for Buffy when she needed him, and right now Mrs. Summers could sense her daughter needed him greatly. 

                "Angelus, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Summers asked politely. 

                "If it's not to much trouble," Angelus replied never letting Buffy go as he addressed her mother. 

                "No problem at all," Mrs. Summers assured him. 

                "Thank you," Angelus said politely. 

                Mrs. Summers smiled and then headed back into the kitchen while her daughter pulled her boyfriend up to her room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Is it done?" the harsh voice asked. 

                "It's done," the voice on the other side of the phone answered. 

                "Good, I paid the money, and I don't want any mess ups is that clear?" the harsh voice pointed out. "If you mess up you will be sorry," it said befor hanging up the phone. 

                'I will have everything that I ever wanted one way or another. I will be a winner. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, everything is going to be all right," Angelus tried to assure his girlfriend later that night as they sat outside on the Summers porch swing. 

                "Angel,  you should of seen Dawnie and Nikki's expressions when Mom told them about the divorce.  They where so shock, and then Dawnie got so angry. While ,on the other hand, Nikki cried.  They wanted to know what was going to happen to us now," Buffy explained snuggled in her boyfriends warm loving embrace. 

                "I think what's important is that they remember and you remember just because your parents are getting a divorce doesn't mean that they don't love you," Angelus said gently," I know that is really cliché, but it's true," he said. 

                "Is it?" Bufy asked looking up into her boyfriends warm gently eyes," Is it true, Angel?" she asked unsure herself. 

                "I have no doubt.  I mean they're your parents," Angelus said not really sure what to say to make the girl he loves feel better. 

                "Maybe," Buffy said laying her head back down on his chest.  "What if we have to move, Angel, then what will happen to up?" she asked the question that had been nagging at her all day. 

                "We'll still be together," Angelus assured her," no matter what happens, I will find away to be with you," he promised kissing her softly on her soft light pink lips. 

                "I love you," Buffy said," I have for so long," she confessed touching his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. 

                "I know," Angelus said softly," Me too, I have loved you for so long," he said holding her closer as he kissed her yet again.

                "Forever," she said pulling back," That's the whole point, right?" she asked sweetly. 

                "Forever," Angelus agreed happily. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "How could he do this?" Dawn demanded as she walked around her and Nicolette's room. 

                "I don't know, Dawn, but getting angry at Dad is not the way to be," Nicolette said trying to calm her brown headed sister. 

                "Not the way to be?" Dawn asked in disbelief," then tell me Nikki, who's fault is it?  It's not mine or yours.  It certainly isn't Buffy or Spike's fault.  Mom wasn't the one that sent the papers to Dad," Dawn pointed out huffily. 

                "Dawn, I know that in the long shot it is Dad's fault because he is the one who had the affair, but he is still our father so hating him is not right," Nicolette said pulling her golden blond hair out of it's ponytail.  Her green eyes so much like Buffy's  filled with confusion. 

                "What if they spilt us up?" Dawn asked flopping down on her sky blue bed, that had the decorations of clouds on it.

                "I don't know," Nicolette said flopping back on her bed, which, was decorated with red roses.  "All I know is I'm going with Mom if given the choice.  I mean I will still want to see Dad of course, but I want to be with Mom," she answered. 

                "Me too," Dawn agreed," I don't want to be around someone who could hurt his family so much,' Dawn said pulling out her new diary getting ready to write in it. 

                "Who do you think Buffy will choose?" Nicolette asked curiously.  "I mean she's mad at Dad too, but still…," she said. 

                "She'll go with us,' Dawn said.

                "How do you know that?" Nicolette asked unsure as she pulled out her hair brush with her name on it. 

                "Because she has too," Dawn answered firmly.  "She promised she would always be there if we needed her," she finished. 

                Silence filled the room as the twin girls thought silently until they felt themselves drift off to sleep. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hey, time to get up," Buffy said knocking on her little sisters' bed room door. 

                "Coming," Dawn's voice floated back through the door. 

                "Okay," Buffy said before going back into her room to finish applying her make-up lightly.  

                Buffy smiled at her reflection as she check her outfit.  The cute hip hugger jeans, and little pink baby-T where a cute combination.  She had hoped to look nice today for her school pictures.  Buffy had pulled her hair back into a half ponytail and then curled her tips. Happy with the way she looked she headed downstairs where he sisters and her boyfriend was waiting for her. 

                "Took you long enough," Dawn commented giving her sister a boring look. 

                "Hey you can't rush perfection," Buffy teased giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

                "No, I guess not, but I still don't see perfection," Dawn stated and then ran out the door before Buffy could grab her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angelus," Leslie squealed the minute that Angelus and Buffy walked by her. 

                Buffy rolled her eyes as the black headed girl through her arms around her boyfriend.

                "You haven't called me," Leslie said giving Angelus a poutey look.  "Shame on you," she said.

                "He probably hasn't called you because he's my boyfriend," Buffy shot out before Angelus had a chance to reply. 

                "Oh, Fluffy, I didn't see you there," Leslie said with a fake smile. 

                " Well now you know I'm here, and kindly get your hands off my boyfriend," Buffy said.

                "Oh, Fluffy, your parents getting a divorce has worped your poor little mind," Leslie said patting Buffy on the head. 

                "Back off," Buffy warned pulling away from Leslie before she let her fist land right where they wanted to go. " Don't ever mention my parent's divorce, and further more stay out of my business," she told Leslie. 

                "Fine," Leslie said," I was just trying to be nice," she said with another fake smile. 

                "Yeah, right, Leslie," Angelus said stepping in between the girls.  "Stay away from my girlfriend," he said taking Buffy's hand into his and gave her a kiss right in front of Leslie's shocked face. 

                "Whatever," Leslie said and stomped off to her group of friends. 

                "I can't stand her," Buffy said turning to Angelus," thank you," she told him giving him another kiss. 

                "No one hurts, my girl," Angelus told her as they headed off to their first class. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy felt happy as she looked down at her chemistry test that she had taken the day before.  Right on top was a big fat A+.  She knew her teacher was a surprised as she was because when he laid it down in front of her he wore a shocked expression. 

                "How did you do?" Angelus asked looking up from his test in which  he had gotten an A on. 

                "I got an A+," Buffy said grabbing her Angelus's arm.  " How about you?" she asked. 

                "An A, good job, Love," Angelus said proud of his girlfriend. 'She needed some good news in her life.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "How could he date her?" Leslie demanded of her two best friends as she sat and watched across the quad as Buffy and Angelus sat happily talking to their friends. 

                "Because she's nice," Jessie Spain said as she studied her advance algebra book. 

                "So am I, Leslie shrieked. 

                "Sure," Kelly Shawna said said combing though her long brown hair. "However, everybody adores Buffy where as everyone fears you," she told her best friend. 

                "Hey who's side are you on here?" Leslie demaned placing her hands on her hips. 

                "Yours, we're just saying…," Jessie started but was cut off by Leslie turning her back on her. 

                "Don't even," Leslie shot out.  "I'll think of someway to break them up, just you watch," she told her two friends. 

                'Somehow.' she said as a though accrued to her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Mom, I'm home," Buffy called walking into the house followed by her little sisters later that day after school. 

                "Mom," Dawn called out. 

                Silence greeted the girls. 

                "She must be out," Nicolette commented," Well I'm going to go do my homework before I have to leave to go dance tonight," she told Buffy before hurrying up the stairs to her and Dawn's room. 

                "Where do think Mom went?" Dawn asked Buffy as they walked into the kitchen. 

                Buffy shrugged her shoulders.  " I have no idea, but she'll be back later.  She probably got held up somewhere."

                "Do you think she is talking to a lawyer about the divorce?" Dawn asked sitting down at the bar in the kitchen as Buffy poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

                "It's possible," Buffy answered. 

                That's when a noise from the front room startled the girls, and Nicolette's scream ran though t he house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 17

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Nikki, what is it?" Buffy asked as her and Dawn rushed up the stairs to the twins room. 

                "Our room," Nicolette said pointing at the messy room.  

                "What the heck?" Dawn said looking over the massacred room.  "Who would do something like this?" she asked. 

                "I don't know," Buffy answered as surprised and shocked as her twin sisters," but I am going to go check the other rooms, and you check to see if anything is missing," she instructed as she left her twin sisters' room. 

                Buffy checked her parents room next, and found nothing out of place, the same thing happened with the bathroom, guest room, and Spike's old room.  When she got into hers, however, she gasped.  Her room was ten times worse then the twins.  Where as theirs had only had things thrown around in a recklessly way, hers had that and much more.  Her pictures on her wall where torn and sliced, her bed was off it's hinges, and her walls where covered in red paint with stick figures singling death.  

                "Oh my goss," Buffy breath. ' I need to call the police,' she thought as she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. 

                "Hey, Sis, nothing is missing that we can…," Dawn said but stopped short when she saw her sister's room. " Buffy, what's going on?" she asked turning towards her big sister who was currently asking to talk to a police officer. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy," Angelus called the minute he reached the inside of the Summers home. 

                He was worried about his girlfriend.  She had just called him a few minutes ago saying something about her room being destroyed, and then something about her sisters' room being destroyed, but nothing was taken from either room that they could find.  When he saw Buffy talking to a police officer he rushed to her side. 

                Buffy felt relief flood through her the minute she saw Angelus coming to her. Excusing herself from the officer she ran into his arms, and let him hold her.  She didn't know what to tell her mother when she got here, but she was really glad that Angelus was with her, and that she had managed to get her little sisters calmed down.   

                "Are you all right?" Angelus asked.  "Dawn?  Nicolette?" he asked holding onto her. 

                "We're fine," Buffy assured him feeling a lot better with him here. "It's just I can't figure out why someone would do this," she commented looking up into her boyfriend's concern face. 

                "It could have been a radium thing," Angelus suggested pulling his girlfriend down into his lap as he sat down beside Dawn who was at the moment watching her big sister's reaction. 

                "I guess," Buffy said not really convinced.

                "Buffy, Dawn, Nicolette," Mrs. Summers cried the out the minute she saw her three daughters. 

                Running over to them she wrapped the twins in a hug, and then Buffy. 

                "Are you all right?" she asked concern written all over her face. 

                "We're fine, Mom," Buffy answered.  "We weren't home when it happened," she explained causing her mother to relax a little bit. 

                "When I got the call, I was so worried," Mrs. Summers said trying to calm down.

                "Mom, we're fine," Dawn said giving her mother another hug.

                "The police are going to find who did this, and why," Buffy said turning into the one in control.  "I don't know why just Dawnie and Nikkis' room along with mine was ransacked, but the police said that they would look into it and let us know the minute they fine anything," she said repeating what the police officer had been telling her before Angelus had arrived.

                "What I don't get is why Buffy's room was way more destroyed then ours," Nicolette commented making her mother and Angelus both turn to look at Buffy. 

                "Buffy, is this true?" Mrs. Summers asked her concern rising up further then it was. 

                "Yeah, but still that doesn't mean anything," Buffy said trying to assure the people giving her worried faces.  "I mean at least nothing was stolen," she said pointing out the bright side. 

                "I don't care about things," Mrs. Summers said," Buffy, what I care about is you, your sisters, and your brother," she said sincerely as she pulled her oldest daughter into a tight hug.  "Buffy, how bad is your room compared to the twins?" she asked firmly to let her daughter know she wanted to know everything. 

                "Our room was just messed up extremely," Dawn offered as her mother turned to look at her," but Buffy's room was totaled.  Her bed was of its hinges, her photos she had up where slash and torn, not to mention the red painted stick figures showing death," she concluded as she shudders at the images on her sister's wall. 

                "Oh, Buffy, Buffy, is this true?" Mrs. Summers asked scared.  

                "Yes, but…," she stared. 

                "But nothing, Buffy," Angelus said speaking up," you didn't tell me that your room looked liked that.  Are you sure you're all right," Angelus asked pulling Buffy closer to him in a protective manner. 

                "I'm fine, look like I said the police are looking into it, and they will let us know," she said calmly. 

                Turning towards her mother she gave her a reassuring smile," Did you call Dad?" she asked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Are they all right?" Mr. Summers asked frantically into his office phone. 

                "They're fine, Hank," Mrs.  Summers said as she cooked the steak for dinner.  

                Buffy had invited Angelus to stay for dinner, and Spike was on his way to stay with his mother and sister that night.  Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander had all came as soon as they had heard from Angelus what had happen.  Now they too where staying for dinner. Mrs. Summers didn't mind really though, it felt nice to have them all here, and it kept her daughters mind off their rooms.

                "I'll be home in less then a hour, Joyce, tell the girls Daddy is coming," he said concerned. 

                "Good," Mrs. Summers said," I think it'll be good for the girls to see you after something like this.  Buffy's friends are staying for dinner as well though, and Spike is on his way home," she informed her soon to be ex-husband. 

                "Why are they all there?" Mr. Summers asked curiously. 

                "They are here because they where concerned about us.  They are Buffy's best friends and they love her," Mrs. Summers explained wondering why her soon to be ex-husband didn't get that yet. 

                "I'll be there shortly," he said before hanging up and racing out of his office. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Go home; go home to a life you hate," a figure shouted watching Hank Summers leave the building," See if I care.  But mark my words you will hurt if you double cross me, I promise.  I know something you don't know."

                "Well what do you think," another shorter figure asked coming up behind the taller one. 

                "I think, you did a good job, now move on to faze two, and remember don't let your judgment get the better of you," the tall dark figure commented before disappearing into the night. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Girls," Mr. Summers said as he rushed into the house to find his daughters chatting away with Buffys' friends. 

                "Dad," Nicolette said standing up and ran to her father to give him a hug.  "You're here?"

                "Where else would I be?" Mr. Summers asked his blond little girl. 

                "With your Mistress," Dawn shot out causing silence to follow. 

                "Why don't we go see if we can help Mrs. Summers," Willow suggested to everyone who wasn't a Summers. 

                Everyone else agreed and took off towards the kitchen to give the girls and their father some space.  Buffy was touched when Angelus asked her right in front of her father if she would be all right.  Nodding her head and giving him a kiss she told him to go help her mother with the rest of the gang.  Angelus nodded and headed towards the kitchen. 

                "Dawn, what are you talking about?" Mr. Summers said with a deer caught in headlights look. 

                "Dad, we know all about Maria, and t he divorce papers, so I'll ask," Buffy said placing her hands on her hips in a manner very much like her mother did when she was angry," Why are you here?" 

                "I am here to check if you are all right," Mr. Summers said defending himself." You're my daughters, I love you," he said sitting down between Dawn and Buffy. 

                "If you loved us, you wouldn't have cheated on Mom," Dawn pointed out before standing up and walking into the kitchen with the rest of the people.

                "She is so angry," Mr. Summers commented to his other two daughters. 

                "Can you blame her?" Nicolette asked hurt, and she too walked into the kitchen leaving Mr. Summers with Buffy. 

                "Buffy, I'm sorry," Mr. Summers said hoping she didn't hate him as it seemed that Dawn and Nicolette did. 

                "Are you?" Buffy asked softly," because if you really where you wouldn't still be seeing her, and I know you are," she pointed out sadly.  "Mom, is a wonderful mother, and I can understand why you two might have divorce for different reasons, I wouldn't want to but I would.  This though, you sleeping with someone like Maria, who has been around the block a couple of times, I don't understand.  She'll never compare to mom, and is she really worth giving up your wife and children?" Buffy asked before standing up and leaving as well. 

                Mr. Summers just sat there in his miserere. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "She is becoming a pain."

                "Well take care of her," a harsh voice snapped. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 19

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hey, Buffy," Dawn said as she ran into her sister's room the next morning. 

                Buffy looked up from where she was making her bed.  Her friends where able to help her get her room in a little bit better shape then it was last night after a fabulous meal cooked by Mrs. Summers. 

                "What, Dawnie?" Buffy asked her little brown headed sister.    

                "Mom says that Dad wants to take us all out tonight to that new French restraint that is opening up," Dawn explained as she sat down on her Buffy's freshly made bed. 

                "Why?" Buffy asked curious about why their father all of a sudden want to do such a family thing. 

                "Mom said that Dad felt bad about what happen to our rooms, and he doesn't want us thinking that he is a bad father," Dawn explained rolling her eyes," A little late for that, huh?" she asked.

                Buffy ignored her little sister's last commented, and asked," Does Mom want us to go?" she asked sitting down beside Dawn. 

                "She thinks it's a good idea," Dawn said. "I mean I asked her why she would want us to, after all the hurt he has caused her and us," Dawn said grabbing Buffy's new golden brush and handed it to her. 

                "What did she say?" Buffy asked as Dawn turned around so Buffy could comb her long brown hair.

                "Well, she said that even though he did some bad stuff that he is our father and we should never hate him," Dawn answered grabbing the black clip on Buffy's bed and handed it to her. "What do you think?" she asked. 

                "I think that maybe Mom is right," Buffy said even though part of her didn't want to buy it," I mean he is definitely not going to win any father of the year award, but if we hate him that is going to make us no better then he is, and I really believe we are in this situation," she told her little sister as she pulled her hair up in the clip. 

                "I still don't think its right, but since you're for it, Mom is for it, and Nicolette, being Daddy's little girl, is for it, I better hop on the bang wagon, huh?" she asked turning to look up at her big sister with green eyes.

                "That's a girl," Buffy said giving Dawn a smile before standing up and grabbing her book bag. "Now, Angel is here, shall we go?" she asked.

                "Yeah, I guess," Dawn replied following her love sick sister downstairs. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So a family dinner tonight?" Angelus asked as he and Buffy sat with the gang before their first period.  "Could be a good sign," he said trying to think positively. 

                "A good sign would have been my father not cheating on my mother," Buffy pointed out looking up from the Algebra IV homework that Willow was currently helping her with. 

                "Are you going to give him another chance?" Xander asked as he un- wrapped his twinkies. 

                "Xander Harris, you are going to turn into a twinkie one of these days," Cordelia commented looking at her boyfriend as he shoved the twinkie into his mouth. 

                "and you'll still love me," Xander said between bites.

                "Yeah, I'm curse," Cordelia said sarcastically making everyone laugh. 

                "Hey," Xander said defended.

                "You chose him, Cordy," Angelus pointed out giving his brother a sympatric look as he laughed. 

                "Well who else was I suppose to choose?" Cordelia asked. "You were headed over heels in love with Buffy, and Oz only has eyes for Willow," she stated. 

                "So I'm third choice," Xander said after he had swallowed his food. "Thanks, Cordy, everyone feels the love that is Cordelia Chase," he said offended. "You know I may not be handsome or talented, but plenty of girls would still go out with," he argued. 

                "If they've been underground forever," Cordelia teased. 

                "Excuse me?" Xander said upset," You know, Cordy, is that a piece of paper or is that a zit?" he asked pointing to Cordelia's face.  

                "A zit, where?" Cordelia asked taking out her compact mirror. 

                "Relax, Cordy, there's nothing there," Buffy said looking up from her book. "Angel, how do you do this problem?" she asked leaning against her boyfriend.

                "Oh that you just…," Angelus said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy pulling her away from the bench she was sharing with Willow, and onto his lap. 

                "Xander Harris," Cordelia hollered as her boyfriend took a red mark and dotted her on the nose," you are so in trouble," she said to the laughing boy as he stood up. 

                "Really," he asked. 

                "Yeah," Cordelia replied standing up to face her boyfriend. 

                "What to go make-out?" Xander asked earning him disbeliefs from all of his friends except for Buffy and Angelus who seemed to be doing a little of their own making out. 

                "Okay," Cordelia said grabbing Xander's hand and pulled him away from the group towards the basement of the school. 

                "I'm going to scarred for life," Willow commented to Oz as she watched her friends Cordelia and Xander grope even before hitting the basement. 

                "I'll be scarred with you," Oz commented sweetly earning him a kiss from his little red head. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hello, Hank."

                "Hello," Hank Summers replied. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 20

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked his secretary.  "I told you that I had dinner with my wife and children tonight," he said as he sat down at the table he had reserved for him and his family. 

                "Well I thought that it was the next night, Sorry," Maria said innocently. "I still don't understand why you are taking them to dinner though. I mean you are leaving your wife," Maria said sitting down across from Hank. 

                "My daughters are upset with me at the moment, and I want to make everything all right," Mr. Summers said taking evenly to his black haired mistress. 

                "Well why should I have to be alone tonight?" Maria demanded with a little whine. 

                "Maria, not now," Mr. Summers said as he spotted his wife and daughters coming into the restraint with his son. 

                "There are my girls," Mr. Summers said nervously as his three daughters walked over to him. 

                "What she doing here?" Dawn demanded the minute that she saw Maria. 

                "She's not staying," Mr. Summers assured Dawn and the other two as Mrs. Summers and Spike walked over. 

                "Good," Buffy commented receiving a dirty look from Maria," Excuse me, but I need that seat," she said giving Maria a fake smile. 

                "Well go get you another one," Maria shot back. 

                "My daughter doesn't have too," Mrs. Summers said feeling her stomach tighten with seeing her husband mistress sitting with her husband. "Look, Hank, if she's not going to go then I think it's best if the girls and I go.  Spike, you can stay if you want or come with us," she said. 

                "Let's go," Nicolette said. 

                "No, wait, she's going," Mr. Summers said desperately to his children and wife. "Maria, go," he told the girl. 

                "Fine," Maria said and huffed off. 

                "Bye, Maria," Buffy called after her.  "Have a safe trip," she said.

                Dinner for the most part went pretty good.  Buffy was surprise to find her father getting Dawn and Nicolette to loosen up, and talk to him like they did before they found out about Maria.  Her mother and father talked politely to each other, and actually smiled at each other without having to force it.  Spike did what he normally did and stuffed his face with every dessert he could order, and by the end of the night he was so full that he said he was going to explode.  

                Buffy sat back and looked at her family.  This was the way it was suppose to be.  The way it was before Maria had shown up into their lives.  She had to admit that she had been surprised when her father made Maria leave tonight.  Buffy had thought for sure that he was going to have them get use to her.  Boy was Maria mad when she left. 

                "Buffy, how is everything going with Angelus?" Mr. Summers asked bring Buffy into the family conversation. 

                "It's going great.  This weekend he wants to take me to the this beach house his father rented for him and Xander for the weekend," Buffy said hoping her father and mother wouldn't freak out.

                "Who else is going to be there?" Mrs. Summers asked.  She adored Angelus, she really did, but letting her teenage daughter go to a cabin alone with him still didn't make her feel that comfortable. 

                "Well, Xander is going.  So that means Cordelia will be going as well, and I think Angel said something about asking Oz and Willow to go," Buffy explained.  "So can I go?" she pleaded. "Please?"

                "As long as another girl is going to be up there, then I don't see a problem with that," Mrs. Summers answered. "Hank, what do think?" she asked her soon to be ex-husband.

                "I like Angelus, Buffy, but I don't want you two to do something that you'll later regret," Mr. Summers warned. 

                "We'll be good," Buffy promised," and you know like I said won't be the only girl there."

                "It's okay with me," Mr. Summers relented surprising Buffy. 

                "Thank you," Buffy told both her parents.

                "Can we go?" Dawn asked her older sister.

                "Sorry, Dawnie, this is older teenagers only," Buffy replied giving her little sister an apologetic smile before taking a bite out of her hot chocolate cake that had just arrived. 

                The Summers family finished their dinner on a happy note, and then together they went home.  Buffy was happily talking to her father about school when something ran past the family, and then something bit Buffy's arm.

                "Ouch," Buffy cried out looking at her arm.

                "Buffy, are you all right?" Mrs. Summers asked walking over to where her daughter and husband where inspecting Buffy's arm.

                "Something bit me, and it hurts," Buffy complained rubbing it.

                "Buffy, I don't see anything," Mr. Summers said looking at the arm. "Maybe you just pinched yourself," he suggested. 

                "No, something bi..," Buffy started before her knees gave out, and she started to fall.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 21

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy, Sweetie," Buffy heard a voice calling out to her, but she couldn't see anything. 

                "Mom, make her wake-up," a little voice said scared. 

                "Hold on, Sweetie, help is coming," a masculine voice assured Buffy. 

                Buffy struggled to open her eyes, but she couldn't.  She felt strong arms wrap around her.  Safe strong arms that had held her a lot as a child.  

                "It's going to be all right," the masculine voice promised. 

                "Okay," Buffy whispered before totally losing conciseness. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Where is she?" Angelus asked the minute he arrived at the hospital. 

                Mrs. Summers had called him from the waiting room, and had explained what was going on. The minute he heard Buffy was in the hospital he was out the door. Now as he looked around the faces of her sisters and brother where filled with worry. 

                "She's in room 389," Dawn answered when it appeared no one else was going to. "The doctors said that the need to run some more test on her because just looking at her and doing the regular check up she's fine, but she still won't wake up," Dawn finished. 

                "Mom and Dad are with her now," Nicolette said softly. 

                "I'm sure they'll let you see her though," Spike spoke up as he looked up at his friend.  "I told Mom and Dad I get the little girls something to eat so maybe with you there they will get some sort of rest," Spike explained standing up. "Come on Niblet and Cutie," he said to his twin sisters," let's go."

                "Okay," Nicolette said standing up followed by Dawn. 

                "Angelus, maybe she'll wake up with you there," Dawn said hopefully before following her big brother and sister to the elevator that would take them to the cafeteria. 

                'Maybe' Angelus thought as he turned to go to Buffy's room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                When he got there he saw Mr. Summers comforting his wife as she held Buffy's hand. 

                "I just don't understand why someone would do this to her, Hank, she didn't do anything," Mrs. Summers cried as her husband held her. 

                "I don't either, Joyce, but I know our little girl will be all right. She is too strong to give into whatever this is, and there's always the chance that it's nothing serious," he said gently. 

                "Then why won't she wake-up?" Mrs. Summers asked. "That's all she has to do is open her eyes," she replied. 

                "I know," Mr. Summers said holding his wife tighter.  "I know." 

                Angelus frozen in his spot just looking at his sleeping love.  She looked peaceful, like she was just taking a nap.   He made a move towards her startling her parents. 

                "Angelus, hello," Mrs. Summers said wiping her eyes. 

                "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt," Angelus apologized filling his heart break even more. 

                "No, it's fine," Mr. Summers said softly. "Joyce, why don't we find a doctor, and let Angelus has sometime with Buffy," he suggested gently to his wife who looked down at her daughter hesitatingly.

                "What if she wakes up and needs I?" Mrs. Summers asked not wanting to leave her daughter. 

                "I'll come get you right away," Angelus promised giving her the best smile he could come up with, and failed. 

                Mrs. Summers nodded as he husband gave her a reassuring smile, and followed him out. 

                Angelus sat in the vacant chair left by Mrs. Summers and took Buffy's hand into his.  Giving it a kiss he held onto it. 

                "Come on, Love, open your eyes," he said softly.  "I'm here now, and your family is right outside waiting for you to wake up.  I told Xander before I ran out the door that you where here, and he promised to call everyone and let them know.  So I'm guessing that you are going to get a lot of presents and get well soon kind of stuff.  

                I wish I could have been with you tonight, and then maybe this would not have happened.  I was told that the doctors still don't know why you won't wake-up.  Buffy, you're strong I know that whatever it is you can fight it, and you can win," he assured her as he gently pushed her golden blonde hair out of her face.  "You look like an angel, you know that?" he asked taking in his sleeping goddess.  "I love you.  Buffy, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone, and will ever love anyone.  I want to grow old with you.  To see you everyday and night.  I want to be able to hold you forever," he confessed.  "Please, Love, wake-up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                'Where am I?' Buffy asked herself as she looked around the dreamlike scenery. "Hello," she called out. 

                "Hey, Love, what are you doing, Silly?" she heard a familiar voice behind her say. 

                Turning around Buffy smiled as she saw Angelus in jeans and a T-shirt coming towards her. Happily Buffy ran over to Angel throwing her arms around him. Laughing he picked her up and spun her around in a circle. 

                "Angel, where are we?" Buffy asked feeling safe within his arms. 

                "Somewhere safe and happy," he replied pulling her to him. 

                "Can we stay here?" she asked giving him a puppy dog pout. 

                "For as long as you want," Angelus promised her.

                "Forever," Buffy replied throwing her arms up and then back down.  Reaching up on her toes she gave Angelus a kiss that promised 'Always.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 22

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Angelus awoke the following day when he felt someone shaking his arm.  Looking up he looked up into the face of his concern brother. Behind Xander where all of Buffy's friends. 

                "Hey, Sleepy Head," Willow said gently sitting down in the extra chair by Buffy's bed. 

                "Any news?" Angelus asked looking at his girlfriend still sleeping, but the morning she seemed to be smiling even bigger. 

                "Mrs. Summers and her husband took the girls home to sleep in their beds for a little while before coming back here.  Mrs. Summers wanted to stay, but we promise to look after Buffy, and phone if something has changed," Xander answered his brother. 

                "Has the doctors said anything more?" he asked.

                "The doctors came in the morning and told Mrs. and Mr. Summers that she was a health young woman, and that they found some sort of sleeping drug in her. However, they said that this drug still shouldn't be making her sleep this long," Willow explained looking at her sleeping best friend. 

                "So what's doing it?" Angelus asked torn between being relieved that the doctors had found nothing wrong with Buffy, and being confused as to why she was still sleeping then. 

                "They said that they didn't know.  The doctors said that sometimes this happens, and they are never really sure why," Xander added. 

                "So will she wake-up?" Angelus asked. 

                "They said that's really up to her," Cordelia spoke up for the first time.  

                "What?" Angelus asked totally confused. 

                Willow stepped in with an explanation since no one else completely understood either," Buffy is in a dream like state.  Now technically there is nothing keeping her there excepted for herself.  If we could get Buffy to wake-up then she would be okay, according to the doctors," she finished explaining. 

                "Now the question is how we do that," Oz replied. 

                "I'll find a way," Angelus promised kissing Buffy's hand," I'll find a way."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Found you," Buffy said happily as she tackled her boyfriend to the ground in a field of flowers. 

                "No I found you," Angelus replied pulling Buffy up to him as he laid on his back. "I found you, and I am never letting you go," he vowed giving her a sweet kiss. 

                "Good because," Buffy said pulling a hair breath away from her boyfriend," I am never letting you go.  I want to stay here forever," she said before moving so she was under him.

                "Good deal," Angelus said before kissing her the way she loved.  She felt like on the wind had been knocked right out of her, in a good way, and she never wanted it to stop. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "How is Buffy being in the hospital going to help with our plan," a younger voice asked. 

                "Simple, it will tear the family apart," another voice replied. 

                "How?  From where I'm standing it's only making them closer, and I'm sure when she wakes up, and I'm sure she will because she's a witch and they always wake up that'll just make the family closer together anyway," the younger voice said. 

                "It'll work," a third voice snapped. "I will have my vengeance as will you two.  Buffy is my target and in doing this we will hurt your targets got it?" the voice snapped shutting up the other two people. 

                "Okay, sure," the younger voice said before grabbing his stuff and moving away from their angry leader. 

                "Buffy Summers you will pay," the leader said wickedly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel," Buffy called gently as she open her eyes.  She felt warm sun on her warm her to the bone.  When she looked next to her though Angel was gone.  "Angel, she called standing up as she started to put the sun dress she had been wearing before Angel removed it.  "Where are you?" she called out. 

                Nothing replied though, and suddenly a storm began. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel," Buffy shouted. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                PART 23

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel," Buffy shouted again shooting up right in her hospital bed. 

                Breathing hard from the creep out feeling that was shooting through her Buffy took a minute to look around her room. She was shocked to see it empty.  

                'What am I doing here?' she asked herself as she pulled back the blanket covering here. 'Where is everyone?' 

                "Angel, Mom, Dad, Dawnie, Nikki, Spike," she called softly into the darkness. 

                Standing up on wobbling legs, Buffy walked over to her window and opened it up.  Light shot through the window telling her it was still day.  Confused still Buffy walked over to her bed again, and took the medical board that was clipped to her bed off. When she read it she was surprise to see that today's date was November 1, 2002, the last date she remembered was October 28, 2002.  She had been asleep for a week.  How could that possibly be? The charts said that she was fine, and that nothing was wrong with her.  So why did she sleep so long, and how did she get that way?

                Buffy thought about these questions as she place the clip board back on the bed.  Looking up she spotted a house coat hanging on the hook beside her bed. Buffy walked over and took the house coat off, and placed it upon her shoulders. Then with one last look around the room, she headed out the door to go talk to a nurse. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Excuse me?" Buffy said a few minutes later as she walked up to a nurse's station. 

                "Yes, Young Lady?" a kind old lady asked smiling up at Buffy. 

                "I was wondering," Buffy began," If you could tell me why I am here?" she asked. 

                "Sweetie, are you suppose to be out of bed?" the old nurse asked concern. 

                "I think, it is okay," Buffy confessed.  "I mean my medical board or whatever you call it said that I was all right.  I just don't remember why I am here, and there was no one in my room to ask," Buffy explained as the old nurse ushered her into a wheelchair that was behind Buffy. 

                "Okay, what is your name?" the old nurse asked kindly.  This young girl seemed like she was a sweet girl, and she didn't belong here if nothing was wrong with her. 

                "Buffy Anne Summers," Buffy told her. 

                "Let me see," the old nurse said going back behind her desk and punched in Buffy's name. 

                Buffy looked around as she waited for the nurse to tell her what she had found. She felt fine, but her arm hurt a little.  Looking down at her arm she suddenly remembered pain before the darkness took her. 

                'What the heck?' she thought to herself. 

                "Buffy," Buffy heard someone familiar shout.

                Looking to her left she was greeted by Angelus running up to her. 

                "Angel," Buffy said getting out of the wheelchair despite the nurse's protest and ran to her boyfriend. 

                Buffy ran to her boyfriend and threw her arms happily around his neck," Where were you?" she asked as she pulled back from his a little. 

                "I was getting a pop, and then when I came back to your room you where gone. Then I pretty much started to panicked," Angelus blabbered. "Are you okay, are you feeling all right?" he asked looking her over in a concern fashion. 

                "I'm fine," Buffy assured her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist.  "I just don't know why I'm here," she confessed. 

                Angelus hugged her to him as he pulled her down into the empty wheel chair Buffy had gotten out of. 

                "You where either bit or shot by something that made you sleep a lot.  At first your parents were worried when you fainted outside the restraint, and again when you wouldn't open your eyes.  They brought you here, and the doctors checked you out, but they claimed you where fine.  Still you wouldn't wake-up.  We were so worried," he said saying the last part in a whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

                Buffy laid her head down on Angelus's chest taking in everything that she had been told," I feel fine now though," she confessed. "Do they know why I wouldn't wake up?" she asked snuggling into his embrace. 

                "No they don't.  The doctor said that sometimes this happens, and they can't explain why.  He said that it is usually the patient that decides when it is time to wake-up," Angelus explained.  "Buffy, My Love, where were that you didn't want to come back from?" he asked causing Buffy to look at him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "She's awake," the voice whispered into the telephone as they watched Angelus and the brat Buffy talking. 

                "She's not going to be too happy about this," the voice on the other line admitted. 

                "I'll handle it just tell her I will.  I have never missed a target," the voice replied before hanging up. 'Buffy Summers your days are numbered.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 24

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FLASH BACK six  years ago:   

"Buffy, hi, how are you," a girl with purple hair asked as Buffy got out of her mother's car. 

                "Hey Lindsey," Buffy said to her best friend," how are you doing?" she asked as the two headed towards Hemery Elementary.

                "Great, my Daddy said that you could stay this weekend.  What do you think?" Lindsey asked excitedly. 

                "I can't my," Buffy told her friend," My mom and dad are looking into house in Sunnydale," Buffy confessed sadly. 

                "Why are they looking for places in Sunnydale?" Lindsey asked curiously. 

                "Because we're moving," Buffy told her friend feeling tears go down her face. 

                "But why?" Lindsey asked sadly. "Why are you moving?"

                "My Mom got an art gallery there, and my father's business is opening a big firm there," Buffy explained. "I don't want to go, but Spike said everything would be all right, and that I would make new friends," Buffy explained. 

                "What about your friends here?" Lindsey asked as the two fifth graders made their way to their seats. 

                "Mom said that just because I'm moving away doesn't mean that I have to leave my old friends behind," Buffy explained. "So I'll call you, Nicole, and Leiza chance I get.  Dad even said that you guys could come down and stay with me sometime or I could come to LA to stay with you," Buffy explained. 

                "Promise?" Lindsey asked," Best friends forever?" she said sticking out her pinky figure. 

                "Best friends, forever," Buffy said doing the pinky swear. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                 "How could you break your promise, Buffy, how could you?" the dark figure asked angry. "I need my best friend and you weren't there."

                "A are you okay?" the young man a.k.a the young voice asked as he approached his boss.

                "I'm fine, what do you have to report?" the dark figure asked. 

                "Buffy was released today.  She is currently at her house, but all her friends are there so I haven't been able to get close enough," the young man answered. 

                "Then I suggested you come up with something different," the dark figured barked. 

                "Look I know you want Buffy in paine, but you never did say why," the young man said bravely. "I know why Smile wants the whole Summers family to suffer, but you want Buffy most of all, why?" the young man asked. 

                "That's for me to know," the dark figure answered. "Now get out of my sight," the dark figure roared.

                The young man bowed and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. 

                "You will pay, you will," the dark figure swore. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So are you coming to school tomorrow?" Willow asked Buffy as the girls and boys sat in Buffy's room. 

                "Yeah, Mom was going to let me stay home, but I have missed a week of school and I don't want to miss anymore," Buffy confessed earning her surprised looks from her friends.

                "What?" Buffy asked," I happen to like school more now."

                "I'll help you catch up," Angelus promised hugging his girlfriend. 

                "We'll all help," Xander volunteered.

                "Plus you being at school will keep Leslie from throwing herself at Angelus at lunch," Cordelia blurted out causing Buffy to look up at her boyfriend. 

                "You're kidding me," Buffy asked. "Angel, has she been throwing herself at you while I was away?" Buffy asked as she felt jealous go through her. 

                "Yes," Angelus confessed, but wore a smile at Buffy's jealous look, "but she didn't get through to me. I walked away every chance I got, and I made it really clear yesterday that if she didn't stay away from me I couldn't keep you from whatever you might do," he teased causing Buffy and the other to laugh. 

                "I kick her butt is what I do," Buffy stated snuggling into her boyfriend's arms. 

                "Someone's happy," Willow noted noticing the look Buffy wore. 

                "I am," Buffy confessed. "I am here with my best friends.  My parents haven't had an argument in a week according to Dawn and Nikki, and Daddy had Maria moved to someone else office," Buffy finished happily. 

                "That's great, so is everything all right with your parents now?" Xander asked. 

                "There is still some stuff to work on, but I have a feeling it will be," Buffy responded. 

                "Great," Willow said giving her best friend a hug. 

                The friends continued to talk and laugh. All unaware of the danger coming there way. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 25

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Good-morning," Buffy said as she walked into the Summers kitchen the next morning.

                "Hey, Sweetie," Mr. Summers said from his spot at the kitchen table where he and the twins where eating breakfast. 

                "Dad, what are you still doing?  Don't you have work?" Buffy asked surprised as she sat down. 

                Mrs. Summers smiled at her husband and handed her eldest daughter a glass of orange juice. Buffy thanked her mother and then turned back to her father who was also smiling, but at her mother. 

                "Okay," Buffy said eerily," what am I missing?" she asked looking back and forth between her parents. 

                "Dad tore up the divorce papers," Nicolette answered excitedly before she took a bite of her milk pancakes. 

                "Really?" Buffy asked happily," why?" she asked her father. "What changed your mind?" she asked catching on everyone else's smile.

                "We still have a few things to work on," Mr. Summers said taking his wife's hand into his," but yes, Buffy, we're not getting a divorce," he said truly happy. 

                Mr. Summers had been happy when Joyce and him had decided to stay together. The whole incident with Buffy that past week just woke him up and made him realize that his family was more important to him then some teenybopper secretary was.  When he had told Maria his decision she wasn't exactly happy about it, but he understood that and had her moved to another office where they wouldn't have to run into each other all the much.  He was on the top floor and her on the bottom. 

                Buffy squealed happily hugging both her parents," I am so happy for you," she said honestly.  "So can we do something this weekend like a family something?" she asked. 

                "I already asked them that," Dawn said," and we are all going to the beach, and then sailing if weather permits," she supplied. 

                "What day?" Buffy asked taking a bite of her crispy bacon. 

                "We are going on Saturday," Mr. Summers answered his excited daughter. 

                "That's sounds like plan," Buffy said. 

                "I agree," Nicolette spoke up. 

                The family of six minus Spike had quite a nice breakfast with each other. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Spike, guess what?" Buffy asked the minute she saw her older brother.  She ran over to where he was talking to a new friend and sat down on the bench.  Angelus followed her with a smile on his face. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^flashback to earlier the morning

                "Angel, my parents are back together," Buffy said happily as she got into her boyfriends car.

                "Good for them, and you," Angelus commented giving his girlfriend a kiss on her small soft mouth that he loved so. "What made them change their minds?" he asked when they had pulled apart. 

                "This past week, and what happen to me.  I guess it just brought them together again. I mean Dad says there is still some stuff to work on, but him and Mom are here to stay.  Plus like I told you before he moved Maria as far away from him as he could," Buffy explained moving her Calvin Klien sunglasses down her face.   

                Angelus used one of his hands to push a piece of Buffy's loose curls back behind her ear," I am happy for you," he confessed."

                "I love you," Buffy said suddenly as Angelus stopped at a red light. "I love you, and I want to shout it out," she laughed happily. 

                Angelus looked at Buffy as he laughed," I love you too, but I think the people in the car beside us and behind us think your crazy," he commented to his excited girlfriend. 

                "I am with out a doubt happy," Buffy said giving him a kiss as the car started to move. 

                The minute they pulled into the parking lot Buffy got out of the car and headed over to where her older brother sat with some girl.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 26

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ END OF FLASH BACK

                "Spike, Mom and Dad are not getting a divorce," Buffy cried out happily. 

                "They're not," Spike asked in disbelief. "What changed their minds?" he asked. 

                "Well this past week did, and plus I really think that they do love each other, and, Spike, this is the best part Dad moved Maria downstairs," Buffy told her brother as her boyfriend sat down besides her draping an arm around her.  

                "Good for Dad," Spike commented happy that his father finally did the thing he should of done a long time ago. 

                "Hello," Angelus said noticing the black headed girl still standing there.

                "Hi," the girl replied. 

                "Oh, I'm sorry, hi," Buffy said.  "I'm Buffy Summers, I don't think I've seen you around before.  Are you new?" she asked politely. 

                "Buffy, Angelus, this is Linda.  She's a junior like you two, and just transferred here from Iowa City, Iowa," Spike explained.  "Linda, this is my little sister Buffy and her boyfriend Angelus."

                "Nice to meet you," Buffy said politely.

                "Likewise," Linda said sweetly. "Do either of you know where I could find the Principle's office, I need to talk to him?" she asked holding her books to her chest. 

                "Sure," Buffy said standing up. "I have to go to the library and it's on the way.  I'll show you," Buffy offered. 

                "How kind of you," Linda replied. 

                "See you two later," she said giving Angelus a kiss before she left with Linda trailing her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So how do you like Sunnydale so far?" Buffy asked as the two girls walked towards the entrance. 

                "It's a lot smaller then my last home," Linda commented," but it seems cozy," she added. 

                "It is," Buffy answered. "You can make some of the bests friends here," she pointed out.  "I mean yeah you still have your cliques.  You have that anywhere you go, but most people are going to be nice to you if you're nice to them," Buffy explained. 

                "Have you lived her all your life?" Linda asked curiously. 

                "No, actually I moved when I started Junior High.  My father started a new business firm, and wanted to move so we had to go with," Buffy answered as they walked down the halls. 

                "Where you sad about leaving?" Linda asked Buffy. 

                "I was, I mean I was going to miss my friends, but then I made some great friends here.  Not to say I dumped my old friends.  No way!" Buffy said.  "They just kind of dumped me," Buffy replied.  

                "Oh," Linda replied. 

                "Well here's the Principle's office," Buffy said as she came to a stop.  "Have fun, Linda," she told the black headed girl. "If you want you can sit with my friends and me at lunch," Buffy offered. 

                "That would be great, thank you," Linda said politely. 

                "Well we meet right where you where talking to my brother earlier, and you can meet us there," Buffy said.  

                "Sounds good," Linda said.

                "See you later," Buffy said before turning and walked down the hall. 

                Linda smiled and walked into the Principle's office. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SUNNYDALE WEEKLY

SUNNYDALE- Last night a young woman was found   dead in the Sunnydale port.  No witness or suspects have been collected. Police are surprised. This young lady has been identified as…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 27

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So, Linda, where are you from?" Xander asked as him and the rest of the gang sat eating lunch. 

                "I'm from LA actually," Linda answered eyeing Angelus and Buffy as they feed each other the delicious treats that Buffy had made for them. 

                "Really, Buffy is from there," Willow said giddy.  She loved making new friends. 

                "What school did you go too?" Xander asked as Cordelia snuggled onto his lap. 

                "I transferred from Hemery actually," Linda answered.  "I was on the cheerleading squad and had the greatest friends, but then my Dad got the word and we had to move here," Linda answered. 

                "It's really not that bad," Buffy assured her turning her attention away from Angelus for the moment. 

                "Well I guess, it's not," Linda said. "I mean check it out my first day and I already have some new friends," she commented happily. 

                "Yes, you do," Willow piped in causing everyone to agree with her. "We're all going to the Bronze tonight if you want to come with," she offered running her hands through her long red hair. 

                "The Bronze?" Linda asked unsure of what Willow was talking about. 

                "It's the local club," Buffy clarified. "You should come, it'll be fun, and plus there are a lot of hot guys there," she pointed out earning her a 'hey' from Angelus. "Don't worry, Babe, I'm all yours," she assured her boyfriend with a kiss on the lips. 

                "Yes, you are," Angelus agreed. 

                "Give me a break," Oz said with a teasing sigh finally speaking up. 

                "Are they always this bad?" Linda whispered to Willow as Buffy and Angelus kissed. 

                "They're way worse," Willow answered earning her a look from both Angelus and Buffy. 

                The others bursted out laughing at the couple. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Are you sure it's all right that I come over?" Linda asked as Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia lead her into the Summers' house. 

                "Yeah, my parents won't mind in the least," Buffy answered. " This way you won't get lost looking for the Bronze," she said as she threw her book bag on the coach. 

                "Not that you would.  I mean this is a small town," Cordelia commented sitting down," Buffy, do you got any Diet Coke?" she asked as Willow sat down on the floor. 

                "In the refrigetor, help yourself," Buffy told Cordelia as she turned on the t.v. 

                "So what are we watching?" Linda asked curiously. 

                "We are watching 'Cruel Intentions: the series' Willow answered. "It's one of thee best shows on television," she answered. "Plus Ryan Phillip is so hot," she commented.

                "Willow Rosenburg, what about Oz?" Buffy joked causing her friend to look over at her. 

                "You think he's hot and you have one of the hottest guys in school at your beck and call," Willow pointed out to her best friend. 

                Cordelia came back into the room and sat down in the chair," What did I miss," she asked. 

                "Nothing," Buffy commented as the show started. 

                The girls where getting interested in the show right when it was interrupted by the door bell ringing. 

                "I'll get it," Buffy said rolling off the cough. 

                "Hurry up," Cordelia said," you'll miss the good part," she pointed out. 

                Buffy walked out of the room, and into the hallway.  When she opened the door she was surprise to see the boys at her house so early. 

                "Angel, you guys are extremely early," Buffy pointed out moving so the boys could come in.

                "Buffy, there's something that you should know," Angelus began causing Buffy to get extremely nervous. 

                "What?" Buffy asked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 28

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "That can't be true," Willow said softly after a few moments of silence among the teenagers. 

                "She can't be dead," Buffy replied softly, and Angelus took her into his arms and hugged her. 

                "She is," Xander spoke up," The news report said so."

                "How, I just saw her two days ago," Buffy commented still in shocked. "Her stupid little smile, and flirty comments," she pointed out. 

                " The news said that the police are calling it a suicide," Oz said from his postion holding Willow. 

                "I have never really liked her, but poor girl," Cordelia commented. 

                "Why would she do it though?" Buffy asked not really understanding why suicide. 

                "Rumor was she was having trouble at home and at school," Oz commented. 

                "Poor Leslie," Buffy replied. "I never would have thought," she started. 

                "I don't think anyone would have," Angelus commented. 

                "Who's Leslie, if you don't mind me asking?" Linda asked quietly. 

                "She this girl we went to school with until resonantly.  Not many people cared too much for her, she was mean and stuck-up," Cordelia answered. "Buffy couldn't stand her."

                "Really, Buffy," Linda asked looking at the small blonde in Angelus arms. 

                "No, I couldn't, but I would have never wished this up on her," Buffy commented.  "Her poor parents and little brothers," Buffy said softly. 

                "Yeah," Xander agreed. 

                "Yeah," Oz said putting everyone into silence. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "So are we still going out tonight?" Linda asked the gang two hours later after the shock of Leslie Winter's death had worn down some. 

                "I don't know," Buffy said truthfully. "I don't know if I can go have fun, when someone I knew, even if we weren't friends is dead now," she said truthfully. 

                "But she was horrible," Linda pointed out.

                "She was mean, but she didn't deserve death," Willow pointed out. "I agree with Buffy, maybe we should Bronze tomorrow night," she told the group.

                "Sounds good," Cordelia agreed. 

                The boys nodded their head in agreement as well.  The sound of Xander's stomach rumbling made them all laugh out. 

                "Hey, I'm hungry," Xander defended himself. 

                "Come on, Xan," Buffy said standing up from her place in Angelus's arms. "Mom and Dad took the twins out to dinner tonight, and I decided to stay home, so I'll fix us all some good old supper," she told her friends. 

                "Need any help?" Linda offered standing up. 

                "Sure if you want," Buffy replied," Anyone else want to help?" she asked looking at her friends. 

                "Sure," Willow replied to her best friend. 

                "Not in this life time," Cordelia commented taking a seat on the empty couch. 

                "Boys?" Willow asked Oz, Xander, and Angelus.

                "No" the replied together earning them funny death glares from their girlfriends. 

                Buffy shook her head before heading into the kitchen. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 29

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Soon all will be relieved. Soon you will pay.'

                "Why did you have her killed?" the boy demanded of his boss. 

                "She wasn't as good of an access as I thought she would be," his boss replied. "Now you have one more chance to bring Buffy down, and if you fell, you will share her fate," the boss threatened. 

                "Then what will you do, by yourself," the boy challenged.

                "Then my dear, I will take care of her myself," the boss said. "She hurt me, and her family hurt you.  Now if you want revenge then don't mess up," the boss stated crossing their leg in front of them.

                "Fine," the boy said upset and walked away. 

                'Buffy, Buffy, you will pay.' The boss thought as a wicked laugh went through the abounded house. 'You'll pay for all my hurt, and all the lies that I believed for so long.'

                "Hey, Miss Kitty," the boss said to the stuff doll beside her.  "Why do you look so sad?  We're going to get our revenge, I promise." She told the doll. "I promise. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy, help," Dawn screamed causing Buffy to run out of her room into her sisters' bed room scared out of her witts. 

                "What, what is it?" she asked as she entered the room. 

                "There's that cute guy on t.v. you like," Dawn said innocently pointing at her and Nicolette's new t.v.

                "Dawnie," Buffy said as her heart rate slowed down. "Next time you want to show me something, don't scream like you're in trouble," she told her little brown headed sister. 

                "She has a big mouth," Nicolette commented coming into the room brushing her golden blond hair," I though you had learned that by now." 

                Buffy smiled at Nicolette's comment," You would think, huh?" she agreed.

                "Hey," Dawn said insulted. "I do not have a big mouth," she pointed out to her sisters. 

                "Of course not," Buffy teased before ducking as Dawn's pillow came flying at her head. 

                "You miss," Buffy commented picking up Nicolette's pillow and throwing it back at Dawn hitting her in the chest. 

                "Hey," Dawn said picking up another pillow this time hitting Nicolette.

                "That's it," Nicolette said grabbing her pillow and hit Buffy with it. 

                "Hey," Buffy replied.

                "Pillow fight," Dawn commented as an all out pillow war began. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "That was fun," Buffy commented ten minutes later as she helped her sisters place their pillows back on their beds.  

                "That was the first time in awhile that you have did something with us," Dawn pointed out looking at her messed up hair. 

                Buffy smiled at her little sister," I know that I haven't been around a lot latterly since Angelus and I started dating, but tomorrow night I'll blow off whatever I have plan, and we can rent movies and have a vide fest," she promise. "Sound good?" she asked her little sisters.

                "Sounds good," Nicolette answered. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                'Time is counting down. What will I do? What will happen now?' 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 30

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "This movie looks good," Dawn said later that night as she sat with next to Buffy. 

                "No, not that one," Nicolette insisted. "That's to sad, I don't want to see something sad," she said taking 'A Walk To Remember' way from Dawn.

                Buffy had called Angelus and told him that she had decided not to go to the Bronze with the rest of the gang tonight in favor of spending time with her little sisters. Angelus had promised he would tell the gang, and that he would be there in the morning to get her. Buffy told him to have a good time, but no flirting with other girls. Laughing Angelus told Buffy he loved her, and would miss her tonight, but he was glad that she was spending time with her sisters. 

                "Fine, how about 'Dirty Dancing'?" Dawn said picking out her and her sisters' favorite movie. 

                "That will work," Buffy answered grabbing the movie from Dawn, and put it into the VCR.  

                Nicolette crawled up on the couch next to Buffy as the movie started.  Buffy had to admit that she totally missed Angelus, but was having fun doing the sister thing with her little sisters.  Sitting on the couch the girls relaxed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hey, my baby," the boss said as she rocked her doll back and forth. "Can you see her?  She's a naughty girl.  She should be punished, huh?" she asked.  "Don't worry, my little one, she'll be sorry," the boss said staring in the window at the girl who would soon pay for what happened to her. 

                The boss walked around the house until she was near the kitchen door.  Walking up to the door quietly she opened it up, and walked in. 

                "That's very sloppy of her isn't it?" the boss asked her doll once more quietly as she made her way to the micro way.  Reaching into her bag she carefully pulled a dead kitten out of her pocket, and placed it into the micro way.  Then she laid a note on the kitten, and pressed start.  

                Quickly the boss ran out of the house, and back into the night laughing like was wild crazy Looney toon. 

'Poor kitty, but Buffy does love them so' she thought wickedly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                The girls where so engrossed in the movie that when the micro way time ding it's loud sound it made all three jump at once.  

                "Are you two cooking anything?" Buffy asked her little sisters.  Even though she didn't think so.

                "No," Dawn answered.

                "Nothing," Nicolette replied.  "Are you?" 

                Buffy shook her head, and then stood up," Stay here, and I'll be right back," she told her sisters walking around the couch. 

                "Buffy, what if someone is in the house," Nicolette said suddenly giving all three of them goose bumps. 

                "I don't think there is," Buffy told her sister," but I'll go check, okay?" she asked. 

                "Okay," Dawn agreed," but yell if you need us," she told her older sister. Although she didn't doubt for one moment that her sister could take care of herself.  

                "Stay here," Buffy told them one last time and walked towards the kitchen.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 31

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Upon entering the kitchen Buffy turned on the lights.  Looking around she didn't see anything out of place, and nothing was messed with.  She walked over to the micro way and noticed that it said end and it was flashing.

                'That's weird.' Buffy though curiously.  'I wonder if something was left in there.'  

                Buffy pushed the release hatch carefully, and as the door opened the sight that greeted her made her so incredibly sick.  Buffy covered her mouth as a scream escaped her mouth.  There in the micro way was parts of some kind of dead animal, and the smell and sight was something right out of a nightmare or even scarier an Urban Legend. 

                "Buffy, what?" Dawn asked coming into the kitchen followed by Nicolette. 

                Buffy hurried up and shut the door before her sisters could see inside," It's okay," she told them.  "I need my cell though so let's go get it," she said trying to get her sisters out of the kitchen.  

                Buffy knew she should her mother and father, but she didn't want to scare them to death.  She was going to call Angelus, and then he would come over, and make everything okay again.  She knew he would, wouldn't he?

                "Hey, why is the door unlocked," Nicolette asked noticing the back door was opened a little. 

                Buffy looked at the door," I though you locked it earlier, Dawnie," she said to her brunette sister. 

                "I thought, Nikki was going to," she said. 

                "No," Nicolette replied," but I will now," she said walking over to the door, and locked it. 

                The sisters walked back into the living room, and Buffy was about to call Angelus when her parents walked in. They where laughing happily, and smiled at their girls when they saw them.

                "Mom, Dad, you're home," Nicolette said as she gave both her parents a hug. 

                "How was dinner?" Dawn asked sitting down on the couch. 

                "Wonderful, your father has a gift for great restraints," she commented about her husband. 

                "Buffy, where you about to call someone on the phone?" Mr. Summers asked his eldest as he took off his coat. 

                "I was about to call Angelus," Buffy replied putting down her phone. "Dad, come with me for a second," she said deciding that showing her father would be a lot better then showing her mother or sisters.

                "Sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Summers asked instantly noticing Buffy looked frightens of something, but she was trying her hardest to hide it. 

                "Fine," Buffy lied," I just need to show Dad something," she said.

                "Does it have to do with the back door being opened?" Dawn asked earning worry glances for both parents.

                "What about the back door being unlocked?" Mrs. Summers asked.  She had been on the nervous side ever since the girls' rooms got trashed and then Buffy got shot with something.  It was starting to really nag on her nerves that something wasn't right. 

                "We forgot to lock it, and then when we went in there it was unlocked," Nicolette answered. 

                "Dad, are you coming?" Buffy asked her father.

                "Yeah, sure, Sweetie," Mr. Summers said giving his wife a worried glance before following his daughter into the kitchen. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy stood back as her father opened the micro way, and let out a 'oh my goss' out loud which brought Mrs. Summers, Dawn, and Nicolette into the kitchen. 

                "Hank, what is it?" Mrs. Summers asked coming up beside her husband. 

                Looking into the micro way she let out a gasp," How sick," she exclaimed. 

                "What's sick?" Dawn asked.

                "Nothing stay there," Buffy told both her sisters. 

                "What's this?" Mr. Summers asked. "Someone idea of a sick joke?" he demanded. 

                "I don't know," Buffy answered quietly.  "I didn't hear anybody come in and neither did Dawn and Nikki," she confessed.

                "Hank, what's that burnt piece of paper say?" Mrs. Summers asked noticing the note left behind from the boss. 

                Grabbing a pair of plastic tongs Mr. Summers carefully, and fully sick to his stomach at the sight pulled the burnt paper out. 

                Pulling it closer so he could read what was left of it.  A gasped from her father and a worried glance in her direction made Buffy nervous and scared.

                "Dad, what is it?" Buffy asked worried. 

                "It's too you," Mr. Summers replied scare out of his wits.  Some sicko was after his little girl.  Some wack job wanted his little Buffy dead.

                "What do you mean it's to her?" Mrs. Summers said as full panick set in. 

                Buffy walked over to her father and took the tongs from him.

                "Joyce, call the police," Mr. Summers told his wife.  "Dawn, Nikki, go sit at the dinning room table to where your mother and I can see you from the kitchen door he instructed. 

                "Daddy, what's wrong?" Nicolette asked worried as was Dawn. 

                "I'll explain in a little bit, just please do what I said," he asked his littlest daughters. 

                "Okay," Dawn replied and pulled Nicolette out with her. 

                Buffy read the note to herself. 

                HEY BUFFY,

                YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!

                "Buffy, come here," Mr. Summers said taking the tongs away from Buffy, and placed them and the note they held on the counter. 

                Buffy walked over to her father, and let him pull her into a hug.

                "It's okay, Sweetie," Mr. Summers said assuring his daughter who no doubt was scared.

                "Dad, I'm okay," Buffy said trying to be brave.  "It's just some sick joke," she said quietly. 

                Once Mrs. Summers got off the phone with the police she walked over to her daughter and took her into her arms," I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," she swore to her daughter. "No one will ever hurt any of my babies," she vowed. 

                Buffy nodded, and let her mother hold her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Fifteen minutes later the police came, and checked out the seen.  When they had taken their notes they promised to check into figure prints that the intruder might have left on the door knob, and told Buffy that if she could think of anyone who would want to hurt her to let them her.  Buffy couldn't think of any that would though. Most people liked her.  Once the police had the micro way load up for evidence they took off with the micro way promising to call with what they had found. After twenty more minutes of having her parents assure her everything would be all right Buffy made it up to her room.  

                'Who's doing this?' Buffy asked herself as she got dress in her pink fuzzy PJ's.  ' I want, Angel' she thought as she grabbed her cell phone, but laid it down a moment later when she realized that he was probably at home asleep now.  Sigh Buffy laid her phone down, and then she herself laid down.  Closing her eyes, Buffy tried to get the image of that poor animal out of her mind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Soon, Buffy, very soon," the boss whispered in the wind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 32

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FLASHBACK:

                "Hey," Lindsey said running up to her best friend.

                "Hi," Buffy replied. "Come to say good-bye?" she asked her little friend. 

                "Yeah, Mommy says that I can come and stay with you this summer for two whole weeks," Lindsey said excitedly.

                "That'll be so cool," Buffy said happily.  

                "Buffy, help me with your sisters," Mrs.  Summers yelled out the front door at her ten year old daughter.

                Buffy looked over to where her mother was standing," Mom, I'm talking to Lindsey," she pointed out.

                "Hi, Lindsey," Mrs. Summers said kindly to the little girl, who seemed attached at the hip to Buffy all the time. 

                "Mom, Lindsey gets to stay with us this summer," Buffy told her mother excitedly. 

                "I know.  I talked to her mother earlier and have all ready wrote it down," Mrs. Summers told both of the little girls. 

                "Yeah," both the little girls squealed.  "Can Lindsey stay for supper?" Buffy asked her mother giving Mrs. Summers her best puppy dog pout. 

                "Of course," Mrs. Summers replied.  "Let me go talk to her mother," she said heading over to Lindsey's mother's car. 

                "Lets go play," Buffy said to Lindsey walking towards the park across the dirt path from the Summers' house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "That is so gross," Cordelia said the next day as the gang with their new friend Linda sat underneath a shaded tree having lunch.

                "Yeah, Buff, thanks for making me hungry," Xander joked dryly. 

                "Sorry," Buffy apologized," I didn't mean to bring it up at lunch, it just came out," she apologized. 

                "Did the police have any idea who it was?" Angelus asked protectively as he slid his arms around Buffy's waist.

                "No, but they got some figure prints on the door knob, so they're going to check on that," Buffy explained feeling safe if Angelus arms.

                "You should have called," Angelus said firmly.

                "Angel, you where probably already asleep.  I didn't want to wake you up.  Mom and Dad were home by then and everything was all right," Buffy told her boyfriend calmly. 

                "What if that person had tried to hurt you?" Angelus demanded.  He was worried about his Love's safety.  He want to get his hands on whoever was after her and teach them a lesson or two. 

                "I am able to defend myself," Buffy assured him.  Leaning back in his arms Buffy closed her eyes.  The image of the animal still fresh in her mind.  Why was someone after her?  What had she done?

                "Buffy, I'll keep you safe," Angelus said softly into Buffy's ear as he held her closer. 

                "Are the police going to keep investigating?" Willow asked.

                Buffy nodded her head, still with her eyes closed," They're going to call the minute they find anything." 

                "Why would anyone go after you?" Cordelia blurted out. "You're one of the most loved students here," she pointed out. 

                Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the concern faces of all her friends," I don't know, but whoever it is doesn't know me very well do they," she commented. "They think something like this is going to scare me.  No way mister," Buffy insisted.  

                "Buffy, it's okay to be scared," Oz pointed out.

                "I'm not," Buffy lied.  She ignored the worry glances that her friends gave her and changed the subject. 

                "Now about next week's football game," she started. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel, you're sweet," Buffy commented later that day as she and Angelus walked into her house. "I will be okay here until my parents and sisters get home though," she told her protective boyfriend.

                "I'm not leaving you until they get home," Angelus insisted sitting down on the Summers' big couch, and pulled Buffy into his lap. 

                "Okay," Buffy said in mock anger.  She really preferred if he stayed.  She tried to down play it, but she was scared.  First her room is ransacked, and then she was shot with something, and not a dead animal with a note?  Someone was angry with her.  She just wished she new why.  

                "I love you," Angelus said bring Buffy out of her thoughts.

                Buffy turned her attention to Angelus and smiled," I love you," she said playfully pulling his lips up to meet hers. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 33

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "That's right, Buffy, have your fun now, but soon you won't be laughing anymore.  You'll be dead inside and out.  No one betrays me, no one," the boss hissed as she moved away from the Summers living room window into the night. 

                The boss carried her little girl doll in her arms as she rocked in back and forth," No, Mommy to take care of us, No Daddy has any time for us, but don't worry my little one, I'll be here for ever," the boss told her doll as a piece of hair fell from her face, a little purple tip could be seen. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy smiled as Angelus leaned her back into the couch and started kissing from her jaw line down her neck. 

                "You know if my parents come home and sees this we're both in trouble," Buffy said giggling as Angelus teased her ticklish spot right between her neck and should blade. 

                "We'll stop before they see us," Angelus promised looking up into his Love's beautiful green eyes. 

                Buffy smiled bigger as Angelus once again returned to kissing her neck. It felt so right, just being with Angelus.  His kisses made her fears go bye-bye and new desirable feelings set in.  

                Buffy pulled Angelus's face back up to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to met her in a heated kiss.  The kiss soon became passionate and loving.  Buffy felt Angelus' tongue enter her mouth to play with hers and she welcomed it.  Arching up into his body with hers made Buffy want to move faster, but she knew that she wasn't ready for them to make love yet.  So slowly she moved on the couch so Angelus was at her side instead of on top of her. 

                Angelus knew she wasn't ready for them to make love yet, and to tell the truth he wasn't either.  However, when they were ready to make love he planned to do it right.  She was his goddess and he loved her so much. Laying his hand at her hips Angelus continued to show Buffy how much she meant to him.

                "Angel," Buffy said after ten more minutes of making-out," I'm sorry that I'm not ready too…," she began but was cut off with Angelus placing his figure over her lips.

                "I'll happen," he told her softly.  "I'll happen when we're both ready for it," he assured her.

                "You're a wonderful boyfriend, you know that?" Buffy stated moving her hands down to rest on Angelus' chest. 

                "It helps that I have the most amazing girlfriend and friend all rolled into one incredible young woman," Angelus told Buffy sincerely causing her to blush.  She was so cute when she did that. 

                "Aren't we just the romantic tonight," Buffy commented earning a smile from Angelus.

                "Don't like it?" he joked. 

                "I love it," Buffy replied giving him a kiss on the nose before turning around to pick up the ringing phone. 

                "Hello," Buffy said into the phone. 

                //"Time's up."// a scratchy voice said on the other line. 

                At that moment everything in Buffy went cold.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

PART 34

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, are you okay?" Angelus asked worriedly as his girlfriend stood so still clinging to the phone with a look of shock on her face. Buffy heard Angelus asked her if she was okay, but at the moment she couldn't speak. What was going on? Who was that? How did they get her phone number?   

"Buffy," Angelus prompt walking up behind Buffy and wrapped his strong lean arms around his girlfriend causing her to jump. "Love, who was on the phone?" he asked getting a bad filling in the pit of his stomach. 

"It was…," Buffy began as she turned in Angelus' arms to look up into his eyes full of concern. "It was so one who said 'time was up," she answered scared. 

"What did they mean by that?" Angelus asked concern. He couldn't believe that the someone after Buffy would literally call her at home, and how did they get her phone number. The Summers had never had their phone number listed in the phone book since he could remember. 

"I don't know," Buffy confessed. "Angel, I'm scared," Buffy confessed hugging Angelus to her. "I don't why this person is after me or why they would want to hurt me. I didn't do anything to anyone," she pointed out. 

"I know, Love, don't worry. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise," Angelus swore to the love of his life.

 "Angel, I need to sit down," Buffy said moving away from her boyfriends arms and sat down.

 "Buffy, look at me," Angelus said sitting down by his scared girlfriend. 

Buffy looked up into Angelus loving brown eyes, and couldn't help but feel so safe at that moment. He was so incredible to her, and his love for her showed clearly in his eyes. "I'm going to keep you safe. I promise," he vowed. 

"Keep her safe from what?" Mrs. Summers asked as she and the rest of the Summers family including Spike walked in. 

"Mom, how was work?" Buffy asked trying to change the subject. She wasn't sure if she wanted her parents worrying anymore then they already were. Then again, she did want them to know. Maybe her parents could make it go away. 

"Buffy, you look scared," Mr. Summers said concern for his daughter setting in. 

"Did something else happen, Angelus?" he asked turning to Buffy's boyfriend. 

"She got a phone call from someone saying time was up," Angelus told Buffy's father. 

"Oh, Buffy," Mrs. Summers said softly sitting down beside her daughter. "Hank, call the police and tell them about the call. I want to find out who is after our daughter, and I want to know now," she said moving a piece of Buffy's golden blonde hair off her shoulder. 

"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked sitting in front of her sister. "I'm fine," Buffy lied. "Just a little shaken by everything that is going on." 

Angelus looked at his girlfriend with concern. He knew her better than that. She was scared, and he knew it. Angelus was going to keep her safe no matter what. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Time is ticking down," the boss told their follower. 

"Do want me to do it now?" he asked. 

"No, you're boring me," the boss said in a sing song voice. 

"Meaning what?" the boy asked. 

"Meaning this," the boss said as a shot rang out through the warehouse. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 35

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Another body was found last night," Willow said as she walked into Buffy's room where all the rest of the gang was sitting listen to Buffy tell them about the phone call she had gotten.

                "Who?" Cordelia asked from where she was sitting on Xander's lap. 

                "The news report just said it was a young boy around the age of seventeen," she answered sitting down at the edge of Buffy's bed.

                "That poor boy," Buffy commented quietly. "He probably didn't do anything either."

                Angelus moved over to his girlfriend and wrapped her in his arms as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head," It's alright, Love, no one is going to let you get hurt," he promised her gently. 

                "Yeah, Buffy, no one is going to mess with you as long as we're around," Xander said trying to get his friend to cheer up.  

                In reality all her friends where scared for her.  Especially, with Leslie's and now this boy's death it was scaring them even more.  Still none of them where going to leave Buffy alone or let her get hurt if they could help it. Angelus and Spike where the two most determine to keep Buffy safe at all cost. 

                "What did the police say last night when Dad called them?" Spike asked his little sister as he leaned against her white wash walls. 

                "They said that the figure prints on the door came back and they look like it could be a girl's finger prints.  Officer Pike is said that they where comparing finger prints to the ones they had on file, but are not having any luck.  He also said that if I notice someone I don't know following me or if I get called again, to call and let them know.  Besides that Officer Pike said they can't do anything else," she explained burying her face into the softness of Angelus' shirt.  

                "What about protection!" Spike exclaimed.  "Some sicko if threatening you for crying out loud, and two people are dead.  You think, they would give you some sort of protection," he complained causing everyone to look at him.

                "Officer Pike said that they would give her protection if she has another incident or if they can figure out who is after her," Angelus answered for his girlfriend.  He had been told everything when she had last night. 

                "The next time he could kill her," Cordelia said tacky.  

                "Thanks, Cordy," Buffy said giving her friend a disbelief look. 

                "Well the important thing to remember is that we're all here for Buffy and that if she needs us we're there," Linda said speaking up for the first time since she got there.

                "You're right, Lin," Xander said using a nickname for Linda.  "Welcome to the gang," he told her earning a smile from the dark hair girl. 

                "Thanks," Linda said smiling sweetly.  

                "Hey, I know," Willow piped up trying to get her best friend to cheer up," why don't we all go down to Ice-Skate' O'Rama and have some fun tonight," she suggested. "Buffy, I know you love to ice-skate and it would be funny to see how many times Xander and Oz here can fall on their butts," she said earning her a dirty look from Xander and her boyfriend.

                Buffy laughed at Willow's comment," That sounds great, Will, but I have an English paper due tomorrow and I haven't even begun to write it," she explained, "but if you guys want to go, then go a head.  My little sisters will be here and Mom will be home in an hour.  Plus I can call you," she said not wanting her friends to miss out on fun just because she had to do homework and rather do that then take a chance of someone coming after her.

                "I'm not leaving you alone," Angelus stated. 

                "Neither am I," Spike and Xander spoke up as Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Linda agreed with him.

                "I'll be fine," Buffy insisted," but if you guys miss out on having fun then I'll be really sad," she said giving them her little pout. 

                "Buffy, I'm not leaving until Mom and Dad get home," Spike insisted. "The rest of you guys go have fun though.  Angelus and I will stay with Buffy," he told the rest of the gang.

                "Are you sure?" Willow asked her best friend.

                "Yes, go," Buffy insisted," Go have fun.  I have two protectors here to keep me safe," she said snuggling into Angelus embrace. 

                "Okay, but if you need anything call," Willow said firmly as she stood up. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Soon all that was left in Buffy's room was Buffy, Spike, and Angelus.

                "I'm going to check on Dawn and Nikki," Spike told his little sister.

                "I'm fine," she replied.  "Angelus and I are going downstairs to watch a movie," she told her big brother taking her boyfriends hand. 

                "I'll be down in a bit," Spike promised before heading down the hall to his twin sisters' room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "This is nice," Buffy commented a little later as she cuddled in Angelus' arms.  

                On television they where watching 'Beverly Hills Family Robinsons' and in the back ground they could hear Spike trying to help Dawn and Nikki with their math.  

                "Do you feel safe now, Love?" Angelus asked moving a piece of Buffy's golden blonde hair away from her face.

                Buffy turned around and looked her love in the eyes," I always feel safe with you," she replied pulling Angelus down for a kiss. 

                "Hey, Angel, don't trying anything pass that kiss," Spike warned as he saw Angelus and Buffy kiss.

                The couple broke apart, and Buffy looked up at her brother," Help Dawn and Nikki," she replied before turning back to her boyfriend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "I got you now," the boss laughed silently. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 36

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Buffy, where's my new BG hip huggers?" Dawn asked her older sister as she walked into Buffy's room.  

                Buffy looked up from where she was typing her English paper and shook her head," Dawnie, I don't know.  Ask Nikki though," she told her brown headed little sister before turning back to her paper.

                "Mom and Dad are having Spike come over again tonight to keep an eye on you since you have homework and can't come watch me cheer or Nikki dance at half time of the football game," Dawn said sitting down on her sisters freshly made bed.

                "I promise I'll come watch you two some other night, deal?" Buffy asked her little sister.  She knew how much Dawn and Nicolette wanted her to come watch them, but she had to get this paper done.  It was suppose to be due today, but since the teacher was sick Buffy lucked out.  She had spent her entire time last night in Angelus' arms, and later she had gone to bed once her parents came home and told Spike and Angel they could leave it they wanted too. 

                Of course Buffy hadn't wanted Angelus to leave, but her father insisted.  Angelus was going to come over again tonight, but  Angelus had been roped into trying out for the football team tonight.  The team had lost a player due to him getting hit and his ribs broken, so Coach Tyler hearing of how good Angelus was in Junior High had approached him that day.  It took some convincing on the coaches part, but Angelus had told him he would try out.  Buffy was proud of her boyfriend, and had wished him good-luck and told him to call the minute he got home and let her know how it went.

                "Promise?" Dawn asked her sister.

                "I promise, now if you want I have a pair of Tommy hip huggers in my closet hanging up with that pink peasant top if you want to borrow that for your date tomorrow night," Buffy commented making her little sister blush.

                "It's not a date, he's just coming over to help me with homework," Dawn had insisted.  

                "Sure," Buffy commented and turned back to her paper.  

                Dawn had her first date tomorrow night with Kevin Lee and she had come home so excited about it.  Since then she had been running through her clothes, Nikki's clothes, and now Buffy had a feeling her clothes to find the perfect outfit for her date tomorrow night.

                "Thanks," Dawn sequeal as she got up and ran to her sister's closet and grabbed the outfit it question," I promise I will spill nothing on it," she said before going out the door. 

                "I'll believe it when I see it," Buffy commented to herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy sighed an hour later as she hit the 'print' button on her computer.  She had just gotten done typing her paper and was stretching. She looked at the clock and decided that Angelus had to be home by now so she picked up her phone to call him.  However, before she could finish the door bell rang.

                "Spike," Buffy called out to her brother.  

                Spike was suppose to be downstairs cooking them pizza for supper.  When she didn't get an answer Buffy laid down her phone and went downstairs.  When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around, but found all the rooms empty.  

                "Spike, where are you?" Buffy called again getting a weird vibe all of a sudden.  " This isn't funny," she commented.  "Spike, if you are playing a joke so help me, you're going to be sorry," she replied, but no one answered. 

                "Buffy," a girl's voice said from outside of the door way.

                Buffy turned back to the door when she heard Linda's voice call out. 

                'I wonder what she's doing here?' Buffy thought as she unlocked the door. 

                "Hi," Linda said politely as Buffy let her in.  "Where is everyone?" she asked. 

                "My parents are with my little sisters, and my brother is suppose to be here, but I have no clue where he went," Buffy answered walking into the dinning room.  "So what's up?" she asked sitting down in one of her mother's old Victorian chairs.

                "I was board so I though I come to see how you where doing," Linda said kindly as she sat down at one of the dinning room table chairs. 

                "Oh, I'm fine.  Nothing has happen since the other night," Buffy said as that weird feeling that had started to go away came back. 

                "That's cute," Linda commented pointing at a picture on the wall behind Buffy.

                Buffy looked behind her and noticed the picture of her and her friends.  "Thanks," Buffy replied.  "That was taken a month after I moved here from LA," she explained.  "I remember being so worried that no one would like me, and then I was playing at the park one day and Willow came up to me and asked me to play with her, and then through her I met Xander and my honey Angelus, then later on Oz and Cordelia was brought into the group when I got involved in swimming because they where on the team," she said explaining on how she had meet everyone. 

                "So out of all of them who is your best friend?" Linda asked curiously. 

                "They all are," Buffy replied. "I mean Angelus and Willow are probably the two I'm closest too, but…I love them all," Buffy confessed. "So what about your friends?  Have you talked to them since you moved here?" she asked making conversation.  

                Linda shook her head," No, I haven't talk to any friend for a long time," she commented softly. 

                "How come," Buffy asked getting a chill all of a sudden. 

                "Because they don't like me," Linda said lightly.  "They thought I was weird," she commented softly.

                "Why?" Buffy asked gently," I mean you don't seem weird to me."

                "Thank you, you are so nice," Linda commented.  "I use to have this best friend, who was just like you," she said.  

                "Really where is she now?" Buffy asked getting up to check the heat.  She was getting chill after chill and it was bothering her.

                "Her name was different," Linda started. "Not many girls had her name in school, and everyone thought she was the greatest and since I was her best friend I was though of as great.  Then she moved and my life went down hill," Linda said as her voice changed. 

                Buffy froze in her spot at the change in Linda's voice.  

                Turning around Buffy looked at Linda," Linda, what the…," Buffy started to asked but froze in her spot again. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 37

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ FLASHBACK

                "Hey, Lindsey," Buffy cried out excitly as her best friend got out of her mother's car.

                It was in the middle of June, and Lindsey had come to Sunnydale to stay with Buffy for two weeks.  The soon to be six graders gave each other a hug of excitement as their mothers talked in the background. 

                "So this is Sunnydale, huh?" Lindsey asked as she swung her over night bag over her shoulder. "It's a lot smaller then LA," she commented.

                "I know," Buffy agreed," but I have meet some really great friends.  My friend Willow, Angelus, and Xander are coming over later to meet you.  They're very excited about it," Buffy told her purple headed friend as they walked up to the Summers new house on Revello Drive.  

                "Are they nice?" Lindsey asked.

                "They're the best," Buffy answered.  "Willow and I are always on a team and we verse Angelus and Xander when we play games.  Xander and Angelus are twins, but Angelus is better looking then Xander," Buffy commented earning a giggle from Lindsey.

                "Since when did you become boy crazy?" Lindsey asked as the two soon to be six graders head up to Buffy's new bed room.

                "I'm not boy crazy!" Buffy exclaimed.  "It's just I like Angelus better," she replied blushing.  

                "You have a crush," Lindsey taunted.

                "I do not," Buffy insisted.  

                "Buffy, Buffy," Dawn said running into her big sister's room. 

                "Dawn, get out of my room.  I have company," Buffy told her little sister directing her out of her room. 

                "Hi, Lindsey," Dawn said throwing her arms around the old girl.  "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. 

                "She's staying with us for two weeks," Buffy answered," now go away," she insisted.  

                "Cool," Dawn replied before running out of Buffy's room. 

                "Little sisters are such pains," Buffy commented as she sat down on her bed and Lindsey sat down on the pink blow up chair.  "So do you want to see pictures of my new friends?" Buffy asked excitedly grabbing her photo album," and then you can tell me how our friends back in LA are doing," she said happily. 

                "Okay," Lindsey said not to excited.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end of flashback

"Linda, what's wrong?" Buffy asked her new friend noticing Linda was staring at her with a weird look on her face.

"You know what's sad," Linda said as she moved her head.  

"What?" Buffy asked moving farther back from Linda for some reason. "Linda, do you need me to call someone?" she asked.

"It's sad when everyone forgets about you," Linda commented.  "When it becomes a bother to just say hi," she went on," or to call and check on you."

"Linda, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked the black headed girl, who was making her nervous.

                "You work so hard to be like someone and everybody thinks you're nothing more but a pathetic fool," Linda went on. 

                Buffy started moving towards the phone when she caught something in Linda's bag.  There in her bag stood…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 38

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy gasped at what she saw.  There in her bag sat a familiar doll wearing an old Victorian style dress. Linda smiled when she saw Buffy looking at the doll in her bag.

                "What's wrong, Buffy, see something you recognize?" Linda snapped at the petite girl. "Something from your past maybe?"

                "That doll, where did you get it?" Buffy demanded.  "Linda, who are you?" she asked looking up into the smirking face of the young girl, who she thought could be a good friend.

                "She's mine," Linda answered.  "My best friend gave it too me when we where twelve.  She gave it too me, and said that we would be best friends forever, but she lied," Linda commented cruelly.  "She moved and met new friends, and then she forgot all about me."

                "Lindsey?" Buffy gasped.  "It can't be," Buffy replied shocked," My mother said that you where…," she started.

                "Dead?" Linda snapped.  "Yeah, that's what everyone thought, but they where wrong.  I survived that crash," she stared.

                "Then where have you been?" Buffy asked incredible shocked to see her old best friend in front of her.  Buffy's mother had told her Lindsey was dead, and Buffy had cried about it and it took her sometime, but finally she let it go.  How in the world can Lindsey be standing here if she was suppose to be dead?.

                "What's the matter, Buffy, lost for words?" Linda snapped.  "Well that's not all you're going to lose," she replied making Buffy's blood run cold.

                "Lindsey, what happen to you?" Buffy asked curiously.  "Why didn't you tell anyone you where alive?" she wondered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASHBLACK

                "Buffy," Mrs. Summers said coming into her daughter's room. 

                Buffy smiled at her mother as she looked up from her Algebra homework," Hi, Mom, what's up?" she asked.

                Mrs. Summers sat down beside her daughter and tried her best to give Buffy a smile.  Buffy, however, wasn't fooled for a minute.  Something was wrong because she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and those where never wrong.  

                "Mom, what's wrong?  Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked trying to remember when she had last saw her father, brother, and sisters.

                "The family is fine," Mrs. Summers assured her twelve year old daughter. "Buffy, sweetie, I have some bad news about your little friend Lindsey," Mrs. Summers began. 

                "Is she alright?" Buffy asked concern for her best friend setting in. 

                "Sweetie, they where hit by a semi-truck on their way home from seeing Linda's mother," Mrs. Summers explained referring to Lindsey's grandmother. 

                "Mom, did they get hurt?" Buffy asked scared.

                "Buffy, come here," Mrs. Summers said opening her arms for her eldest daughter to step into. "Buffy, they were killed," she said softly hugging Buffy to her.

                "No, no they weren't," Buffy said pushing away from her mother. "They're fine.  Lindsey is supposed to call me tonight and she will watch," Buffy said as tears built up in her eyes.

                "Sweetie," Mrs. Summers said with her own tears in her eyes.  She walked over to where Buffy had ran off to and tried to give her daughter a hug, in which, Buffy pushed away from. 

                "You're lying," Buffy cried and ran out of her room. 

                "Buffy," Mrs. Summers cried standing up and went after her daughter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end of flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Lindsey, why are you here?" Buffy asked the memories of that night fading.

                "Why?  Why?" Linda or more precisely Lindsey cried.  "You really don't get it do you," she demanded.

                "Lindsey, what?  What don't I get?" Buffy asked looking behind her for something to defend herself if Lindsey decided to act out instead of talk.  "What happen to you after that night?"

                "You really want to know?" Lindsey asked reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out a silver gun.

                "Lindsey, why are you carrying that around?" Buffy asked the dread feeling in the pit of her stomach became stronger as Lindsey's smile widen.

                "I'm going to use it on you," Lindsey answered.

                "On me?" Buffy said as she looked at someone who at one time she called her best friend. "It was you," she said as a thought down on her. "It was you that put that animal in the microwave, it was you who shot me with something, and it was you who ram stacked my room," Buffy said feeling anger mix into her dread.  "Why, Linds?" she asked needing to know.

                "Because you didn't try to find me," Lindsey yelled pointing the gun at Buffy.

                "I thought you where dead," Buffy defended herself.

                "Liar," Lindsey replied.  "You where my best friend, you had to of know I was alive," she pointed out as she gripped the gun harder.

                "Linds, I was twelve and my mother said you where dead.  Your grandmother even said you where.  Where were?" Buffy asked inching back from Lindsey.

                "When the semi-truck hit us," Lindsey began," My mother new that we weren't going to miss it.  So at the last moment she pushed me out of the car, and I landed on the side of the road," she explained with a far off look.  

                "Oh, Linds, why didn't you tell the police you where alive then?" Buffy asked as she took in everything Lindsey was telling her. 

                "When I landed I rolled off the road and hit my head," Lindsey answered.  "When I came too, I had no idea who I was or where I was from.  I got scared and I cried out for help, but no one came," she said.

                Buffy felt tears in her eyes.  She couldn't even begin to understand what Lindsey had gone through.  Now her old best friend was here to kill her.  

                "Finally after walking a little ways down the road, a car stopped and told me to get in.  So I got in because 'hey where else was I going to go.  The person driving the car was a eighteen year old woman and next to her sat a man.  When I asked if they knew who I was they told me that I was their daughter, and I bought it because at the time they looked to be in their late twenties so I just figure they had me young," Lindsey explained. 

                "Didn't they realize who you where?" Buffy asked listening.  "I mean they would have had too of know," she pointed out.  They would have had to have seen the story about the crash on the news or at least the radio.

                "They knew all right," Lindsey replied.  "They belonged to a cult though so they where pretty messed up as it was.  They where both pretty good murders, and for awhile it bugged me, but I thought that was normal.  Then one night when I was fifteen all my memories started to come to me in flashes.  When I finally put two and two together, I didn't understand why know one had came for me or ever looked for me," Lindsey started.

                "Linds, if we would have know then of course we would have looked for you," Buffy tried to assured the blacked headed girl. 

                "Liar," Lindsey said suddenly causing Buffy to back up quickly.  "You wouldn't have.  I came here you know.  Last year I came to see you and tell you I was alive because I found out my grandmother had died two years ago so I couldn't go to her, but I knew I could depend on you," she stated.

                "And you still can, Linds, just put the gun down, and I'll help you anyway I know how," Buffy said watching the movement of Lindsey's hand that held the gun.

                "No," Lindsey snapped.  "I came to see you and you just brushed me off like I was nothing," Lindsey replied.  "Then I went back to LA and tried to talk to some of our old friends, and they told me that I was a weirdo and even if I was who I said I was they didn't want to really be my friends.  They just hung around me back then because you did," Lindsey explained hurt and angry.  

                "Linds, I'm sorry they were mean to you," Buffy said truly feeling sorry for Lindsey.  "They had no right to do that," she pointed out. 

                "You did it," Lindsey snapped walking right up to Buffy and pointed the gun in her face.

                "Linds, when?" Buffy asked not sure what Lindsey was talking about. 

                "I came up to you one day in the mall last year.  You where with Willow and Cordelia.  I started to talk to you, and you just gave me a weird look.  Sure you listened but you didn't remember me and then when I said I was Lindsey you gave me a nasty look and walked away," she finished.  "Do you know how that felt?" she demanded.

                "Linds, I'm sorry, but I really thought you where lying.  I was told you where dead.  I even went to your funeral," Buffy said trying to calm the black headed girl.

                "Yeah, well now you can go to your own," Lindsey cried out.

                "No," Buffy screamed.

                A shot rang through the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 39

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Gottacha," Linda said laughing wickedly as Buffy let out a shaky breath. 

                Buffy had thought for sure that she was dead when the gun had gone off. Carefully, Buffy started to step towards the living room, but was stopped when Linda shoved the gun into her face. 

                "Where do you think you're going?" Linda demanded.

                "Lindsey, listen to me," Buffy pleaded," you don't want to do this.  You're hurting and I can understand that, but killing me isn't going to help," she said trying to reason with the girl she once called her best friend.

                "You don't understand!" Linda exclaimed angrily.  "You don't understand what it's like to know that everyone thinks you're dead and to know that they don't care!"

                "People cared, Linds.  Your grandparents, your aunt and uncle, and I cared," Buffy said trying to reason with Linda. 

                "Then why didn't they come for me?  Why aren't they still misable?" Linda demanded.

                "Because, Linds, they moved on, but that doesn't mean that they still don't miss you terribly," Buffy said trying again.  "I still missed you, but did you really want the people you love and care about to hurt forever?" Buffy demanded.  "Could you live knowing that pleasing you would make the people you care about hurt?" she asked.

                "Well I hurt," Linda cried out.  "You should too," she said placing her figure on the trigger, and pulled it back.

                "Lindsey, no," Buffy screamed as something hard ran into her knocking her off her feet. 

                "Stay down," a masculine voice Buffy knew so well demanded of her. 

                Buffy looked behind her and found Angelus beside her on the floor.  A blood richening scream cause Buffy to look up at Lindsey.  When she did she found Spike wrestling the gun away from Lindsey's grasped.  

                "No!" Linda cried as Spike pulled the gun away.  "No, she's suppose to die, she has to die," she cried.  "She betrayed me, she forgot me, I was suppose to be her best friend," she mumbled to herself as Spike yanked her up by her left arm.

                "You know I use to think of you as a sister," Spike told Lindsey," but now that you tried to hurt my real little sister, you're nothing by a psychotic," he told Lindsey as tears ran down the black headed girls' eyes.

                Angelus helped Buffy off the ground as police sirens blared.  

                "Linds, I'm sorry," Buffy told the tearful girl.  "I'm sorry no one was there for you," she said sincerely," but all you ever had to do was ask me, and I would have been." 

                "Really?" Lindsey whispered. 

                "Yeah," Buffy answered as Angelus came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                After the police had taken Lindsey away and questions had been asked Buffy sat on the couch with Angelus and her family four hours later. 

                "Where did you two come from?" Buffy asked her boyfriend and brother.  She had been wondering that since the police took Lindsey away. 

                "Well I had heard something outside," Spike started," and I went to investigate.   It turned out that Linda was waiting outside and had managed to break one on Mom's flower pots over my head," he said.

                "A little while later I came by," Angelus said picking up the story.  "I had come to see you because I had a bad feeling about tonight," he said kissing the top of Buffy's head.

                "Well I'm glad you did," Mrs. Summers commented from the right side of Buffy.  She took her eldest daughter's right hand into her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

                Buffy smiled at her mother," It's over, Mom.  Lindsey will get whatever it is she deserves." She promised her mother as she assured herself of the same thing. 

                "You bet she will," Mr. Summers said coming into the living room carrying a tray full of hot chocolate for his family and Angelus, even though he had a sneaking suspicion that in a few years Angelus would be his family as well.

                "Daddy, what did the police say when you called them?" Dawn asked from her place in facing Buffy.

                "Lindsey was raised by cult members that much we knew from what Buffy has told us.  When she got her memory back, the cult members started to fill her head with the whole 'if the loved you, then they would still be hurting and trying to find you' "Mr. Summers explained," Then apparently Lindsey went to her family, but seeing them not hurting she was hurt and ran here.  Then when she saw Buffy not hurting about her suppose death, that's when she lost and she came up with the plan to stop the hurt," he finished.

                "Was she going to go after her family?" Nicolette asked swing on the rocking chair.

                "Apparently so," Mr. Summers said.  

                "That's so sad," Dawn commented.

                "Are they getting her help?" Buffy asked, hoping they where.

                "I'm sure they will, Sweetie," Mr. Summers said sincerely.  "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern.

                "I'm fine, Dad, like I was telling Mom everything's going to be okay now," she told him.

                "That's my girl," Angelus said softly into her ear.

                Buffy smiled up at him," I love you," she told him with her whole family smiling at them.

                "I love you," Angelus said giving Buffy a sweet gentle kiss.  "More then anything."

                "I'm going to gag," Dawn said making a gagging sound to annoy her older sister, who she was very glad, was alright.  She and Buffy may not get along all the time, but she loved her and never wanted to lose her or any other family member.

                "I'll remember that when Kevin kisses you," Buffy teased causing everyone to laugh.

                "I'll break his leg if he does," Spike warned in a protective big brother voice.  

                "You will not," Buffy replied. "You'll be nice to him."

                "Yeah," Dawn agreed," or Buffy will kick your butt," she said.

                "I like to see her try," Spike challenged.

                "All right," Buffy said standing up," come on bro, let's see what' cha got," she challenged.

                "I don't want to hurt you," Spike said backing down. 

                "Wimp," Nicolette commented.

                "Alright, Sister Dear, lets go," Spike said to Buffy. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 40

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Hey, Spike, what happen to you?" Xander asked the next day at school as Buffy's big brother came limping over to his friends.

                "Buffy kicked his butt last night," Angelus commented.

                "Buffy, you did?" Willow asked staring at her best friend in disbelief.

                "He started it," Buffy said simply snuggling into Angelus arms. 

                "So the whole thing with Linda, Lindsey, whatever her name is over, right?" Cordelia asked turning the conversation back to Buffy's attack last night.

                "It's over," Angelus said firmly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel," Buffy said later on that night as the two lovers laid on a picnic blanket looking up at the star filled sky.

                "Yeah," he said as his hands slowly ran through Buffy's golden silk hair. 

                "Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" she asked moving her head on his chest so she could look up into his beautiful brown eyes.

                "No," Angelus replied.

                "Well," Buffy began as she moved up so they where face to face," I'm about too," she said smiling.

                "Is that a face?" he questioned.

                "It's a promise," Buffy answered.

                Angelus pulled Buffy down into his arms, and their lips meet in a kiss of all kiss.  As the stars sparkled in the sky bright, Buffy sigh as she found her way in to thee arms of an Angel. 

THE END

THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME FEEDBACK, AND HAVE BEEN WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY.  I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!!!!!!

REMEMBER I WOULD STILL LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, THE PARTS, OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO COMMENT ON.!!!!!


End file.
